Stealing Second
by geglez
Summary: Jane decided to coach her nephew TJs baseball team. What she doesn't know is how much this new adventure will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I don't know about you guys but I always loved Rizzoli and Isles and I'm sad that they ended the show. For some reason I've been re-watching the show and this idea came to mind so I decided to see where it went. Here's the beginning I was hoping you all would let know what you guys thought and maybe if it is something worth continuing. I would truly love to hear back from you all. Thank you in advance !**

* * *

"Come on Auntie Janie. You told me that you would do it once the time came around. Please!" the small dark-haired boy begged his aunt as they walked towards their car.

"Yeah Janie you did promise you would coach his baseball team this coming season." Her younger brother Tommy said as he finally reached the smaller boy and his sister.

"Fine I will as long as we go get food after this meeting. Deal?" she asked as she stuck out her hand towards her nephew who gladly took it and shook it.

Jane Rizzoli loved her family. They were a pain in her ass but she would do anything for them and everyone that knew her closely knew that she had a soft spot for her nephew TJ. She had promised him that when he got old enough and was able to play little league baseball that she would. He was beyond old enough and it was time to own up to her promise.

As soon as they reached the baseball field she walked directly to the director of the league to sign up for one of the teams.

"Hey Jason, how have you been? How are the wife and kids?" she said as she took a clipboard from him and filled out the coach's information questionnaire.

"They good. Matt is in his junior year at BC and Ashley just got her master's degree in teaching. I can't believe how fast time goes by." The man said as he looked over all the information.

"I know it feels like just yesterday you were coaching me and Frankie"

"Yeah. Funny, you were always better than most of the boys here. I'm glad you're doing this Janie. I know you will love it and I know how much you love sports so it's a great fit for you. Okay so your team will be the Sox since I know if I gave you any other team you'd probably kill me." He said as he handed her the team roster while laughing.

"Hey, I wouldn't kill…arrest you maybe"

"Hey also before you go meet your team, I should warn you, you have Tom Callahan's kid and Alex O'Hara and you know how they both are and I can only imagine their boys. Just keep an eye out, from what I have heard those two boys are quite the trouble makes for 12-year old's. One last thing, if you look at your roster you have most of the kids are boys except you do have a girl on your team just keep an eye out for her." He said knowing very well that with Jane coaching the team the young girl would feel very much in the team. Especially because Jane used to be just like her and was the only girl on the team.

"Hey, you know that I'll make sure she doesn't feel out of place. And I can handle the Callahan and O'Hara kids just as well as their parents no worries. I'll catch you later Jason." She said as she walked away waving at him with her paper and made her way to her new team.

As she approached the team she knows this would be an interesting season with them. "Hey those of you on the Sox come here I'm going to start going through the roster and make sure everyone is here."

As she called out all the kids began making their way to her and she noticed the light brown headed girl who stayed towards the back of the group.

"Jeremey, Kevin, Kyle, Derick, Georgie, Lance, TJ, Chris, Mike, Colin, Henry, Santiago, Zavier and finally Emmy. Did I miss anyone?" she asked as she looked around her group of kids.

"Emmy what kind of person names their son Emmy isn't that a girl's name?" one of the boys asked as he laughed along with two other boys.

"Well its actually short for Emmeline it comes from an old French name Amelie which means hardworking" a small voice spoke out before Jane could every respond to the boy that was teasing. Everyone in the group then turned around to find the source that had spoken and finally realized the young girl that was behind them in her yoga pants and a baseball cap also covering her eyes which were now glue to Jane.

"Alright guys since we all now know who Emmy is how about we get some basic rules down. Beginning with no teasing, right Colin? Also try and make sure you guys are here for practices if you are then you won't play in the next game. No fighting or swearing. I also have to stick to it since I have been told before I swear like a sailor." She said as she thought of her mother and all the times she would yell at her for swearing.

"Okay so we aren't going to practice today I just wanted to say hi to you guys and make sure you guys were all here and that your parents filled out all of the paper work. Practice will be on Thursday at 6pm so make sure you guys are here and ready to go. Anyone who is late and doesn't bother to let me know will run 2 extra laps around the field. Understood? Any questions?" she asked as she looked around and waited to see if any of them where going to speak up.

"Okay so that's it. I'll see you guys then. Make sure to give your parents the schedule. Run off kiddos." She said as she waived them away. She watched all the kids run off in the direction of their parents. Most of the kids where gone when she notices Emmy sitting down in the dugout.

"Hey, are your parents here yet?" Jane asked as she made her way to the dugout and sat next to her player.

"My mom will be here soon. She isn't usually late but we just moved here this summer because of her new job."

"Okay, well I'll sit here with you until she gets here is that alright Emmy?"

"I've never had a nickname before "the younger girl admitted

"Oh well I'm sorry is it okay to call you Emmy?"

"Yeah, I like it. Thank you for asking. My mom is her." She said as she pointed to the car that was pulling up in front of them. They both got up and headlined toward the car when the driver door open and the woman came out.

"I'm sorry honey. I was at work getting situated and one of my techs had an issue and hit traffic on my way here. Sorry I'm late." The honey blonde woman in her designer dress and heels said as she reached out and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry I'm Maura Isles." She said as she reached out to shake Janes hand feeling a little awkward at the fact that the other woman was staring.

"Oh sorry. I'm Jane Rizzoli Emmys new coach. It's nice to meet you" Jane said as she finally was able to regain control of her mind. She couldn't help and notice how beautiful the woman in front of her was but felt guilty for thinking so since she was her daughters coach.

"Sorry I was late and made you stay later for her. Please let me repay you somehow."

"Well TJ and I were about to go grab some food maybe you and Emmy can come join us" Jane said as picked up the team baseball gear.

"That sounds delightful. Why don't we meet you by your car and then I can follow you wherever you guys were planning on going."

"Sure thing. I'll meet you by my car." Jane said as she began walking towards her cruiser along with TJ.


	2. 2

_**Wow you guys are amazing. I wasn't expecting all of the feedback and reviews so quickly. I want to say thank you i appreciate it and look forward to it. Yes there were a few typos. Sometimes I don't get a lot of time to read it over but hey I'm not against someone proofreading it. Lol. Anywho, here you guys go. Like before let me.know what you guys think and where you think this story should go. Thank you guys and i look forward to hearing from you al** l_

.

She must admit this wasn't what she had envisioned her night to turn into but that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying herself. Maura was a little surprised when the raven haired woman offered for her and her daughter to come and join them for food. She had always be a social standout or outcast if you may and not always in a good way. People, especially kids while she grew up didn't like being around her, more because they felt as if she was weird. Even though it was true to an extent what Maura realized was that they didn't appreciate was her intelligence which is why they chose to label her ass weird. It was as if being highly intelligent was a bad thing. Throughout her life she learned how to accept that she herself was never going to be fully accepted in any social circle.

Which is why this outing with Jane and her nephew was rather exciting but she also felt a bit anxious. She knew how to deal with people and their judgment her whole life but she never wanted that for her daughter no matter how old she got. Truthfully when Jane asked them to go grab a bite she wasn't going to say yes but once she felt her daughter squeeze her hand a bit she knew that she would say yes. That her daughter truly wanted to go which could only mean that her daughter had felt at least a little comfortable with the woman in front of them.

Now they were all sitting facing each other in the far back booth at what Jane considered the best pizza in Boston.

"How could you know that this is the best place to acquire pizza in the whole city?" the doctor asked as she opened up a napkin and placed it on her lap.

"I mean I've lived here my whole life. I've tried a lot of places for pizza. See you gotta understand I love pizza." the coach admitted as she grinned at the woman questioning her.

"I understand that, yet you still didn't answer the question. How do you know that it's the best?"

"I don't know Maura I just know that it's the best that I have had my entire life. Okay how about we wait for the pizza to come and you tell me how you like it. I bet you 10 dollars that you'll love it" she said as she stuck out her hand waiting for the doctor to take the bet.

"My mom doesn't make bets. She says she only does if she knows for sure that she will win. And because she isn't sure about this one then she won't accept it." Emmy responded as she smiled at her coach's behavior.

Emmy was very much like her mother and sometimes she'd surprise her with how different she truly was. Yes she was not the social butterfly just like her mother but she never really had a problem making close friends. Now she wasn't the popular girl in school but she at some point did have a few friends. Coming to Boston was a change for her but she knew that she would like it and hoped to get a fresh start and move on from what she had already lived through.

"Well then I guess no go on the bet. I was trying to be 10 dollars richer." She joked causing both kids to laugh and the other woman to shake her head but also smiling.

As the pizza arrived they kept talking while Jane handed all of them a slice each. The kids immediately dug in to their portion while Jane waited and watched Maura take a bite of hers awaiting her reaction.

She wasn't sure why she was doing so. Yes she wanted to see her reaction but it was something more. She was enjoying watching her eat with such grace. If it were anyone else she would have joked about the fact that Maura was eating her pizza with a knife and fork even though it wasn't that hot and you could easily hold it. She knew from talking to doctor that it was just her table etiquette and didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay so I must admit this is quite good." the doctor admitted without trying to give away how much she had actually enjoyed her first bite and that Jane was completely right.

"quite good? Try again this is amazing. Tell me it isn't the best pizza you've had?" the raven haired woman pushed as she slowly smirked and raised her eyebrow at the woman in front of her.

"Fine I have to admit this is very much the best pizza that I myself have had in a long time."

"Okay see there you go now I can die a happy person knowing I've influenced one more person to enjoy Roman's pizza. My good deed in life is done." Jane said as he relaxed into her chair and couldn't help but feel content with her life in this exact moment even if it was with 2 complete stranger who she had only met a hour ago. She wasn't sure what it was but it felt easy to be able to be herself and enjoy this moment with them.

"Aunt Jane is so extra. Sometimes I feel like I'm the adult" TJ chimed in as he saw his aunt exaggerating when she's spoke.

"I see what you mean and I must say that I can't disagreed." Maura whispered to the boy even though it was meant for Jane to hear as they all laughed and Jane faked a look of hurt.

"Hey I can hear you I am sitting right here you jerks." She said as she tossed a piece of her crust at her nephew and glared at Maura and they knew that she truly wasn't hurt or upset with the playfulness in her tone.

"Thank you so much for today. You didn't have to pay for us but it was kind of you." Maura said gratefully as they all walked to their cars.

"it's not problem at all. Besides I was the one to ask you guys to come so it's only right that I paid. Ma raised us Rizzoli's right" the Italian woman say with a proud smile on her face.

Maura could tell just by how much James face lit up at the mention of her mother that Jane had a deep appreciation for her mom and could see family meant something to her.

"So I'll see you guys again soon? Which will probably be on Thursday for practice. I'm excited to see what you got Emmy." She said as she looked at the mother and daughter duo.

"Thank you again and yes we will see you Thursday. Have a good night you two." they waved as the two Rizzoli's walked away and into their car.


	3. 3

**_Sorry it took me a bit of time to post this chapter since life gets in the way. I cant thank you guys enough for all of the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome. Let me know what you guys think I love hearing what you guys think and hey I am open to ideas by all means. Hope you guys enjoy._**

It wasn't much later that night that Jane finally got home and walked into her apartment after spending some time at her mother's. Jane loved her but she could also be exhausting whether she meant to be or not.

"Where have you been? I've been here all day waiting for you" she heard a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Jesus Fuck! Don't do that. And I told you I had TJs baseball thing." Jane answered as she made her way into the kitchen and reached the fridge and grabbed a beer out and made a beeline to the couch.

"that's right that was 4 hours ago."

"So what. I asked you if you wanted to come and you said no."

"Yeah because I thought it wouldn't take that long Jane"

"Frankie shut the hell up. You sound like someone's housewife. Loser" she said throwing the beer cap at him as he laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. But seriously where the hell have you been. I was starting to get worried." he said as he threw himself on the couch.

"I went to the baseball meeting then got food with TJ. Later I went to Ma's to say hi" she said. He looked at her and could tell she was keeping something hidden.

"what else.." he said smirking at her.

"what the hell am I being interrogated here for. I went o get food with TJ and one of his teammates.", she wasn't lying but she also didn't want to tell him everything because she knew how her brother was. He was loud and obnoxious and pretty much a 12 year old.

"Whatever you say. Anyways how about we watch the game". With that they both turned their attention to the Sox vs. Rays game until Jane's phone.rang.

"Rizzoli….alright I'll be there." with that she ran quickly to her room and changed.

"This was fun while it lasted. I'll catch you later.!!" she said as she pretty much ran out the door and made her way to the crime scene she got called into.

Once at the scene she made her way over to her partner who was talking to Korsak.

"He guys what do we have?" she said as she put on her gloves.

"hey Janie, male mid 20s. Appears to be multiple GSW but the M.E told me she doesn't guess." He said as he chuckled at James reaction to the statement.

"What do you me she doesn't guess? I completely forgot about the new M.E." She said as they both made their way towards the car in which the body was found. She noticed officers speaking to multiple people for statements. Once she got to the driver side door she noticed the body was slumped over to the right. Poor kid She thought.

"what do we have Doc?...Maura?" she said as she noticed the woman examining the body through the passenger side.

"Oh hi Jane. What are you doing here?" the doctor asked a little confused as she removed her gloves and made her way around to Jane.

"I'm with homicide. Detective Jane Rizzoli for you" she said sheepishly grinning at the doctors as she stuck out her had.

She heard Maura giggle and quickly tried to be serious as she took her hand shaking it, "Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner its is a pleasure to meet you Detective" she said as she grinned at the woman in front of her. She couldn't help feel a pull when it came to the detective. She didn't know her well but she had truly enjoyed their lunch earlier that day.

"So, was the body that way slumped over or did anyone move him?" Jane said as she quickly focused.on the reason as to why they were here. As much as she wanted to do any else with Maura she still had a job to do.

"He was like this when we got here. He has 3 gun shot wounds. One in the abdomen and two in the chest area." Maura pointed out to show Jane.

"The one in the abdomen and one on the chest weren't from point blank range however this one here was" Jane said just as Frost and Korsak walked up to where they were.

"What do you think? Personal?" her old partner said.

"Yeah sort of making a statement by having his final killshot. Did anyone see anything?" she asked.

"The whole neighborhood heard the shots but this street gets a lot of heat so they didn't think of anything. It seems that he was shot at the stop light and rolled down until the car was stopped when he hit the fence which is when someone called 911" Frost said as he looked over his notes with the witnesses statements.

"I'm all set here guys I will begin the autopsy in the morning and let you guys know what I find. Have a goodnight" the doctor said as she smiled at them and walked around them towards her vehicle.

"let's call it a night and pick this up in the morning guys"Korsak said as he made his way back to then other officers giving them instructions.

Jane quickly jogged towards Maura until she finally reached up to her and rest her arm over Mauras opened.door.

"Yes Jane? Are you okay?" she asked with concern towards Jane.

"Oh yeah I'm good. Just wanted to tell you to let me know when you do the autopsy, I'd like to be there when you do. If that's alright with you that is. It's fine if you want to do it on your own."She rambled not knowing why.

"Of course you want be there. I'll see you the morning then. Have a goodnight Jane." she said smiling sweetly at the detective.as Jane closed Mauras driver seat door and way he's her drive away feeling excited for tomorrow with the possibility of spending some time with Maura.


	4. 4

_**Hey guys! It has been amazing to see what you guys thought of the last chapter! This chapter is a little longer than the other I'm sure you guys dont mind. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews keep them coming. The more you guys tell you what you guys think to the more I get excited to keep writing! I hope you guys enjoy this one cant wait to hear what you guys think of it.!**_

* * *

"Okay so he's got 3 gunshot wounds, we know one of them was at point blank range which makes me think its personal" Jane said as she chewed the top of her pen looking at the board focusing on the case with her partner.

"I have to agree, see how his body is slumped over towards the passenger side? I'm guessing he tried to move or maybe try to anyways" Frost said handing Jane one of the coffees he had in his hand.

Jane looked at her watch and realized she needed to head down to the morgue.

"I'll be back keep looking in to his records and go through all the statements. Call Frankie to help you out and get him out of my house. Ever since he took time off and his landlord decided to renovate his apartment he has been at my house all day." she said as she walked away towards the elevators.

Once she was down in the morgue she felt a little nervous yet excited to watch the autopsy.

As she made her way in there she found Maura leaning over the body listening to what seemed like French music in the background. "You started without me how rude" she joked as she made her way to the foot of the table

"Oh, hi Jane I didn't hear you come in. Sorry I actually had to start early to try and get som-"

"Maura, it was a joke. It's fine. Have you found anything yet?"

"Yes, actually I was able to pull the bullets out of his body I have them right here" she said as she handed the basin with the bullet remains in them.

"9mm I'm sure" Jane retorted.

"I'll have to double check but it's a possibility. Also, as I said it shows here in the wounds that one was shot at a closer distance than the others."

"Would you say that's the shot that killed him?" The detective questioned.

"Yes, had he only been shot the first two times and was able to receive medical attention he would have had a chance at surviving" the doctor said as she looked at the young man on her table wondering why this happened.

Sensing the awkward silence Jane decided to change the subject. "So how is Emmy doing? How does she like Boston so far?"

Maura looked up as soon as she heard her daughter's name and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"She's doing good. Truthfully, we haven't had the time to go around to be able to show her properly around the city. I'd love to be able to show her the beautiful museums like the Institute of Contemporary Arts and so many more"

"Museums?" Jane asked as she raised her eyebrow at the doctor's excitement.

"Do you not like them? They are quite educational"

"Oh no I love them. Just that I prefer the Sports Museum. Oh, also there is this one that is a museum for bad art." Jane responded grinning. Maura couldn't help but laugh at the detective.

"Okay maybe I'll have to show Emmeline the Sports one since she is into sports. She didn't get that from me though must have been from her father. But I'm glad she has that and she truly enjoys it." Jane couldn't help but notice Mauras demeanor change when she mentioned Emmys father. She wanted to ask about him but she felt that she wasn't close enough to her to have that right. She knew that if Maura wanted to talk about it she would.

"Well I'm glad she does and I'm excited for later today see what she's got. Anyways, I'm going to go upstairs seen if Frost found anything let me know if you come across anything of importance."

"Goodbye Jane" Maura waved as she smiled at the detective.

"Bye Muar."

"Okay so you're telling me he knew Alex O'Hara? Great" she mumbled as she rubbed her hands through her face. It had been a long day. They weren't coming up with anything up until now that she was able to connect Justin to Alex but she knew that that didn't mean anything and it would be hard for her to question him.

All they could find was that Justin worked in the same warehouse as Alex and when they reviewed the surveillance in the warehouse it showed them having an argument. They all knew they couldn't question Alex based on just an argument because he was known go be in bed with drugs around the city and she didn't want to be sniffing around without concrete evidence that he was involved.

"Hey Janie, don't you have a baseball team to coach" said Frankie as he walked in. Look at the time Jane quickly grabbed her jacket and made her way down to her car. She had completely forgotten about practice and wouldn't have time to change beforehand.

Once even got to the field she noticed she could get there in time and only 3 of her players were there. "Hey Tommy, you want to be my help today?" she asked her brother as he walked up to her and helped her get the equipment out of her trunk. "Sure, why not"

Once most of her team was there she had instructed then to run a lap around the field after stretching. She ran through her roster and notice Colin wasn't here yet.

"Alright guys grab your gloves and go to third base, TJ go to first. In this drill I'll be hitting 3 ground balls and you'll be throwing it to TJ at first. Once you get your three run to first and switch with the person that's there. So, by the end everyone would have rotated through 3rd and 1st base." She said as she grabbed the bat and a couple of balls and made her way to home plate. Just as she was about to start she saw Colin join the team at 3rd.

"Colin you're late. Go stretch and run a lap around. Since this is the first practice I won't make you run the extra 2." She said.

Shortly after they began the drills she watched each of her players and how their foot work was and coordination. As Emmy was about to go to 3rd Colin decided to run in front of her and get ready for the drill.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jane asked him.

"I'm getting ready for the drill"

"You must have missed the fact that she was in front of you so it's her turn."

"So, what. She can wait after me. Plus, I'm the best 3rd baseman here she can't be much better." He said as he high fived another player.

"How would you know that? Just for that go to 1st base and stay there." Jane ordered.

"I don't play 1st I play 3rd." He said crossing his arms.

"You play what I tell you and that's to go to 1st. You want to act like you're a hotshot let me see what you got. Go to 1st. Emmy stay at 3rd." She said as she watched Colin stomp his way to first base.

Before she hit the ball, she looked over at both players, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the boy in first with his cockiness. However, she loved the look of determination on the younger girls face she couldn't help but feel like she was looking at a younger version of herself she smiled and nodded at them as she swung and hit a grounder to Emmy.

Emmy quickly charged the ball and swept it into her glove and in one quick motion threw it to Colin who was surprised at the younger girl's accuracy and strength as the ball pooped in to his glove.

Jane heard Tommy chuckle next to her at the bewildered look Colin along with everyone else on the team had. "Nice throw. Let try again." with the mat Jane made sure to hit it a bit out of Emmys way to see her footwork and was pleasantly surprised to see how well she was able to anticipate the ball and backhand it with ease. They tried a couple of times and she was impressed with how good the younger girl did.

Once all the kids went through the drill she had them do it at every other position in the infield before giving them a water break.

"You guys are doing a great job. Once we are done with break you guys will be going out to the outfield and we will be doing fly balls" she said as she sat down in front of them on the ball bucket.

"Why are we doing this? I could just tell you where we could all play and practice that way" Georgie said as he sat back on the bench rolling his eyes.

She knew these two would give her a run for her money. Of course, they would be what more could she expect they were O'Hara and Callahan boys. Their fathers were best friend throughout high school and are all tied with anything that's got to do with drugs.

"Well since I'm the coach I do what I want plus I want to see for myself who plays better where" she replied.

"Alright let's do these last ones so you guys can go home alright." She quickly got up and the kids followed her. She noticed how both Georgie and Colin gave Emmy dirty looks and would try to tease but she also saw how she didn't let it bother her. If Jane was being honest Emmy was defiantly giving the boys a run for their money playing wise and she wouldn't be surprised if the boys felt threaten that a girl would soon take their position.

Once she was done she called them and huddled up by home plate, "Alright guys I've seen how you guys have done at every position and I've made a few decisions. Some of you will be playing in spots you aren't used to because I can see how well you've done. For example, Chris is lefty so he will be playing first base. Kevin, you will be in center, Jeremy pitching, Kyle second, Georgie catcher, Lance right field, TJ shortstop, Colin left field and Emmy in third base. All of you guys that haven't been called will be playing I promise. However, the next practice we have that's where you guys will be practicing" she said looking at all of them.

"I'm not playing left. I play 3rd." Colin snapped as he made his way up to her with his hands balled into a fist.

"You will be as of right now. That or you won't play and you can sit on the bench. Understood?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's no way I'm letting a girl take my spot." He shouted while staring at Emmeline.

"Look I didn't ask for it. You can have it if it's that important to you" she said.

"No, he will not have it. You'll be practicing there because I said so. Now practice is over go home guys."

"You'll regret doing that Coach. My dad won't let you do that. I'm sure you know who he is." He said as he smirked. Knowing well what he meant Jane responded right back to him, "Well he also knows who I am too" as she lifted her jacket showing her badge. She didn't wait for a response and grabbed all the equipment and made her way to her car where Tommy and TJ waited for her.

"what the hell was that Janie?"

"I'm pretty sure a 12-year-old threaten me with tell his dad" she said as she chuckled at how silly it sounded.

However, Tommy didn't find it amusing, "it's not funny. You know who his father is capable off. Don't feed into it"

"Tommy, he also knows who I am so I wish he would try to say or do anything" she replied feeling annoyed that everyone thought she'd be afraid. Granted he was known for horrible crimes but she wasn't going to let no 12-year-old and his dad run her.

"Alright guys. I love you all but I want to go home and relax. I also hope Frankie's apartment is all done so he can leave mine. Love you guys" she waved at them and drove off home.

"Hello there Detective." the voice behind her said as she made her way out of her car.

"Of course. Alex what can I do for you?"

"Well my kid told me how practice went and some girl took his spot" he said calmly as he inched his way closer to her slowly.

"Yeah well Coaches decision you know" she knew what he was trying to do and it was probably best for her not to annoy or piss him off but it is in her nature to be sarcastic and blunt.

"Well no girl is taking my boys spot. He gets to play where he wants alright "

"See I'm the coach and I already made my kind up. Plus, this girl is better in the that spot than he is" she knew she probably shouldn't have said that but she wasn't going to be told how to do thing.

"I think it's in your best interest for you to listen to me and do as I say" he growled as he nostrils flexed letting Jane know she should end this before it ended badly for one of them.

"And I think it's in your best interest not to threaten a police officer. So, have a goodnight Mr. O'Hara and tell Colin to be ready for practice on Saturday".

With that she turned and walked into her building missing the glares and silent threats that were made against her before Alex walked away.


	5. 5

_**Hey guys I'm so grateful for all of you guys!! Thank you for all the love! I just wanted to say sorry for making this update so late it wasn't my intention just things got in the way with school, and moving and work. Hectic is an understatement lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. These chapters are more of dollars I promise it will get good soon. well here it goes!**_

"Hey, I was about to head out for lunch so I wanted to see if you would like to accompany me?" the doctor said as she reached Jane's desk. She could tell by Jane's body language that she was stressed and Maura also wanted to get to know her a little better which is why she decide to invite the tall woman.

The last couple of days they were able to talk here and there due to the case they were working on and she had learned a few things about Jane. Like the fact that she swears way too much but for some reason she had learned to hold a bit of restrain on wanting to correct Jane on her language because she felt that they weren't that close for her to do so and it may also throw off the detective.

"I'd love to" Jane answered as she grabbed her jacket and headed towards the elevator with Maura.

" I obviously don't know many places around here so if you have a specific place in mind by all means we can go there."

"Sure I know a place. We can go to the Dirty Robber. I love their burgers."

"Jane you should probably.eat healthier than burgers."

"Oh no not you too" jane responded raising her eyebrow. "Ma is always on me about my eating habits. I'm sorry that I love food."

"Well that's sweet of your mother to try and keep you healthy. I am sure she does it out of love" Maura said as Jane noticed something in her eyes change.

"You okay?"

"Ohh yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for the concern it's nothing I promise."

"Well it's obviously something since you got sad there but I won't pry." Jane said as she smiled.sweetly at the doctor as they arrived at the Robber and walked in to her usual booth.

After spending some time of talking a bit about everything they finally found themselves in a rhythm. "So I hope you don't mind me asking but who's Emmys dad? Does she see him alot?"

Maura quickly looked up with eyes wide open and she quickly tried to look away. "He father used to see her all the time but for some reason he stopped coming around. I had to make excuses for him saying he was working or he was busy with other things but you've met Emmeline she's bright and surely won't be fooled by that. She figured she was the reason for his departure and I've always tried to show her she did nothing wrong."

Jane wasn't sure was came over her as she reached across the table and brought the blondes hands into hers and squeezed them causing Maura to look up and meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to upset you. Also for what it's worth I think you have a great daughter and have done a fine job raising her" Jane said as she smiled at the blonde who was now wiping fallen tears.

She wasn't sure why but Maura knew that meeting Detective Jane Rizzoli was going to be the one thing in her life aside from Emmy that she would be eternally grateful for.

The rest of their lunch went on without a hitch and both women enjoyed it alot more than they had wanted to admit. They had gotten to know each other better and even though Maura wasn't great at picking up on Jane's sarcasm she did find it entertaining.

"Hey guys find anything besides the video from him and Alex at the warehouse?" Jane said as she walked towards her desk.

"Yeah actually Justin made a withdrawal for $3,000 only 3 days prior. Which is an unusual amount based on his bank history." Korsak said as he showed the brunette the documents.

"I may have found Justin's girlfriend. We didn't find her before because we didn't know but I just spoke to his brother and he's the one who confirmed it. He also said that he felt his brother was in trouble because Justin made peace with alot of grudges he was holding towards their grandfather."

"So he must have know someone was going to come after him that's why the money was withdrawn and why he made peace with their grandpa. Great. Well for starters let's look into his girlfriend. Get her in here and question her maybe she can shed some light. I'll take Frankie and well take a look at the car again. Keep me posted."

As she was walking away she could here the sounds of heels clicking through the floor causing her to look up and found Maura walking towards her. She had to admit she found the woman beautiful. She couldn't help but feel her mood lighten up at the sight of the doctor.

"Jane I was just coming to find you. I took another look at the the victims clothes and found a blue suspicious substance on his clothes. I wasn't sure what it could be so I had Susie run various test on it..."

"Was it toothpaste?" Jane asked as she grinned seeing the reaction on the other woman's face.

"What? No Of course not. Why would you assume it was. It was a specific lubricant used for metalworking. It was also on his car door right at the base of the window."

"It was a joke plus you dragged it out. Anyways, he works at the metalworking factory so maybe that's where it was from."

"It is possible that it was transferred there by him after work."

"I'll let Frost know. Thank you Maura. Hey What are you an Emmy doing tomorrow?"

"Before or after her baseball practice?" Maura asked sensing that the detective had forgotten her own extra curricular activities schedule.

"Oh shit. I forgot about that."

"Language Jane"

"I..did you just...Maura I'm not a kid"

"You still act like one tho Janie" a voice behind them spoke as both woman turned around to find Angela standing behind them with an amused look on her face.

"Ma!!! What are you doing here?"

"What can't I go say hello to my daughter"

"Maura this is my overly nosy mother Angela. Ma this is Dr. Isles our medical examiner." Jane introduced them and smiled as watched Maura extend her hand towards her mother as Angela pulled her in for a hug instead.

"Nice to meet you Doc."

"Oh please call me Maura and the pleasure is all mine. Well if you'll excuse me I'll see you tomorrow Jane."

"Bye Maura"

"She's cute."

"Shhh Ma before everyone in here hears you!"

"Oh come on Jane you know I'm right. You aren't that blind plus you could use a new girlfriend."

"Oh my god ma!! Stop that. Yes she is pretty but we just met and I don't think if she goes that way and she's got a 12 year old daughter".

"So? Come on Janie you've been alone since what's her face. Crazy bitc-"

"Come on Ma just leave it. I gotta go. Love you."

Kissing her on the cheek the detective made her way out of the precinct. Jane didn't want to have that conversation let alone with her mother. She knew how her mother felt about her ex-girlfriend but she still couldn't help the way she had felt for her. Charlie was someone Jane thought she would spend the rest of her life with. She knew a part of her that no one could see and she wish they would. Charlie was a teacher, she was sweet, caring, kind and sometimes she was a bit too much to handle. She always butted heads with her mother and preferred to be away from the rest of the family. All she wanted was to be with Jane. As much as Jane wanted the relationship with her she would always put family first and would need to be with someone who loved her family as much as she did and unfortunately that wasn't Charlie.

Morning came around and Jane made her way through traffic with breakfast by her side. She didn't know why but she felt lighter and excited.

"Aunt Jane where we going?" TJ asked as he played a game on his tablet. He's always loved his aunt and how she always played with him especially sports and would take him on random days to different places. If anyone asked him she was his best friend and nothing would ever change that.

"Don't worry bud all you need to know is you'll eat soon and we will have fun today." She answered. It had only taken her a few minutes to get to their destination and made their way out of the car.

"what are we doing here? Who lives here?"

"Shush and grab the bag"

They quickly got the bags and the detective knocked on the door and can hear muffled sounds on the other side. It was only moments later that the door swung open, "Jane?".


	6. 6

**Hey everyone i would first like to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews and feedback I truly appreciate it. also im sorry that ita taken me a while go continue but hopefully with this change in my daily schedule I'll have more free time can continue more frequently. This chapter is more of a filler but very soon we will get into the good stuff i promise. well as always i hope you guys enjoy it!!** **thank you!!**

"Jane? What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" the woman at the doorway asked.

"Well I am a detective after all. I do know how to find out what I need to. I promise it wasn't anything illegal. Also we brought breakfast" she said holding up the bags she had in her hands.

The doctor smiled at them while allowing the Rizzoli's into her home. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. The last person she expected outside her door when she heard the doorbell was Jane Rizzoli. Surprised? yes, upset? Absolutely not. She had come to enjoy the detectives presence since they had gotten to know each other better.

"I've got breakfast. I don't know about you Isles but us Rizzoli's love pancakes and all the unhealthy greasy bacon" Jane said opening the container and started making a plate for everyone.

"Well I'm not sure about all that. Surely it is not good for your health especially with the bacon. Did you actually know that bacon is-"

"Yeah nope I don't want to know. I want to keep thinking on how delicious it is and not about the gross components of it" Jane interrupted as she sat with everyone and took a bite of her bacon.

"So what were you two ladies planning to do today?" the detective asked as everyone ate their food while looking at the mom and daughter duo.

"Nothing much since I have that practice later." Emmy replied.

"Well you guys are in luck because us Rizzoli's are going to give you guys a tour around and spend the day out. If you guys would like to of course." Jane and Tommy smiled brightly at them clearly excited about the possible day they would have.

"Oh Jane you don't have to. Plus don't you have your practice as well?" The doctor asked.

"Nah I actually call all the kids and postponed it for another day."

"Well since you cleared your day for us I supposed it would be rude to decline such an offer. I'll clean this up Emmy go get dressed then."

As Maura began to gather the dishes Jane quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. "Why don't you let me I got this and you guys both get ready. I'll clean this up plus Tommy here will help me"

Maura was caught by surprise by the way the brunette grabbed her hand and was offering her help she couldn't help but smile. "Okay fine but only if lunch is on me. Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"Fine you got a deal now go get ready" jane said as she began making her way into Mauras kitchen with Tommy's help and began cleaning up the mess of food and containers. By the time they were done cleaning both Isles made they way down the stairs.

"Alright everyone ready?"

With a collection of yes they made their way into Jane's car.

"So where are we going?"

"Some place the kids will enjoy. I used to love going when I was younger with my brothers. I hope you'll enjoy it too but in case you don't I'll let you pick where to have lunch." jane replied while she kept on driving missing the smile displayed on Mauras face.

"I'm sure that I will love it. Thank you so much for this even though I'm not sure what it is yet."

"No way the Sports Museum? I always wanted to visits this place" Emmy excitedly admitted as soon as they pulled into the parking lot and getting out of the car.

"Auntie Jane loves this place. She took me for the first time when I was 3. Uncle Frankie says she was more excited about it than i was"

"Uncle Frankie shouldn't even talk if he doesn't want me saying a few stories about him"

The museum was amazing both kids began to walk through the memorabilia ahead of both older woman and joked around and got lost in the artifacts that were kept there.

"I've never been to anything like this before. I mean I've been to museums but mainly for science purposes. Plus it's wonderful to see Emmy so excited she's never like this when we go to other museums." The doctor said as she smiled at her daughter playing and joking around with TJ. She was happy for her daughter especially being in a new place she was grateful to be able to see her enjoying herself.

"She's a sweet girl from what I've gotten to know about her. She's also very smart which I'm sure she gets from you" Jane said as she bumped shoulders with the doctor.

"I've always tried to give her the best possible education I just wonder if by me doing so if I'm doing what my parents did and she'll be a social outcast or be known as one and strange as I was her age" Maura wasn't sure why she was sharing this part of her life with Jane something so personal with her but she felt like she should especially with how kind Jane was being bringing them to a place that special to her.

Jane has always been good at reading people and she knew that this was something important to the woman beside her. "I can guarantee you that she is not. Just look at her, does she seem like a social outcast to you right now?"

"No I suppose she isn't but then again she isn't in school. What if its completely different in school or.in her sports. I was never the sports type but I know that there is such things as hazing amongst teammates"

"Maura I promise you this in the little time I've come to know her she's doing just fine and holding her own. Plus she's got a friend now in TJ and I'll watch her back during baseball no worries."

Maura didn't know what to say. No one has ever shown that much interest in her daughter without being asked to or out of a sense of responsibility like Emmys father. She couldn't find the words to say so she figured there were no right words. She's always said actions speak louder than words which is why she pulled the detective into a hug.

Jane was caught by surprise she has never been one for physical affection only with those that she's been in serious relationships with even then she felt a bit uncomfortable but she knew that it was Mauras way of thanking her, so she did the only thing she could think which was to hug her back.

"Mom are you okay?" Emmy asked the pair along side TJ.

"Auntie did you do something wrong?"

"Why would you think I did anything wrong?"

"Because we all know you hate being hugged unless you did something wrong that's the only time you let someone hug you or you hug them."

"No sweetie she didn't do anything wrong. You're aunt did everything right actually." Maura replied as she smiled at the kids and back at the now blushing detective.

"Okay well enough if this sentimental stuff who's hungry? I know I am." Jane said as she began walking backwards towards the exit while looking at her companions.

"Please you're always hungry" the younger Rizzoli said rolling his eyes causing the Isles to laugh.

"Oh you guys think that's funny? Well then I'll just eat without you guys then" the detective threatened.

"but you said you'd let me pick where to have lunch!" the doctor stated.

"Yeah well not when you're laughing at me. So nope you lost your chance." the taller woman said as she stuck out her tongue at them.

"okay okay I'm not laughing anymore see? I won't laugh I promise" Maura said as she tried to be serious and look Jane directly in the eyes while trying not to laugh.

"Fine but only if its somewhere that has burgers!"

"Jane you really should eat healthy"

"Goodluck with that. Nonna has tried forever to get her to eat healthy but she wont."

"How you can maintain your physique with such a poor diet is beyond me"

"Well good thing for my punching bag and morning runs alright come on let's eat!!"

Shortly after joking about Jane's eating habits the detective stuck to her words and let Maura pick a lunch spot.

"Maura really we can go somewhere else. This place is way too fancy for us Rizzoli's. It'll cost you a lot you don't have to spend money on us." Jane argued with the doctor. She never felt comfortable in high class places due to her economic status. Everyone who knew Jane knew she was known for her simplicity in life. Which was always one of the things that always bothered her ex-girlfriend whom wanted to be pampered whereas Jane wanted a easy carefree life.

"Don't be silly plus I said I would pay so please order some food and enjoy it"

"Well let me pay for half of it please"

"Stop Jane this is my way of thanking you for today"

"Fine but next time we go to the Robber I'm paying" Jane said as she picked up the menu and they all ordered their food.

The rest of lunch and the day was spent laughing, joking and eating mainly Jane. Jane truly had never felt this carefree and full of life and enjoyment in a very long time. She loved the company she was with. Everyone knew that Jane loved her nephew and would do anything for him and Maura figured that out very early in the day. She admired the relationship the Rizzoli's had if she was being truthful she felt a bit jealous and envious because she never had any siblings in which her daughter could have such a relationship with. She always wished her family was more involved in her daughters life or even that Emmys own father was present but she knew that wouldn't happen and it broke her heart because she knew deep down her daughter longed for that relationship with him and blamed herself for him abandoning her. She wished she could give Emmy a family that would love her and cherish her like she deserved but unfortunately the only family Emmy had was her mother and that was enough for them. It was always just the two of them.

"Hey you okay?" she heard Jane whisper.

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"Yeah I figured that much I could hear your brain working. Are you alright though? Is something wrong?"

She didn't know why and truly didn't want to question it but Maura had no idea as to why Jane was so sweet towards her when they had only just met each other.

"yes I'm alright I promise. Thank you for being concerned"

Jane didn't say anything else just simply smiled at her and went back to talking with the kids.


	7. 7

_**Hello everyone thank you so much for your support you have no idea how much it means to be. All of the reviews truly keep me going so make sure to review so that I can keep on going. There isnt too much in this chapter but now things will become more interesting and the fun begins. If anyone of you guys has any ideas please feel free to write to me.and let me know Im open to anything. Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much!!**_ _ **\--**_

"Goddamn it" she said as she quickly moved one of her hands up to her eyebrow which was now bleeding.

"You know running and also hitting a detective isn't the smartest thing to do right?!" Jane said as she grabbed the perp by his now cuffed hands and pulled him up to his feet.

"I'm filing police brutality you bitch. You broke my nose and my ribs hurt"

"You're just mad you tried to beat up a female and she whooped your ass, get in there sit down and shut up" Frost said as he tossed the guy into the back of his cruiser.

"You alright? That gash doesn't look too good. I'll take him to the station I'd you want to get that looked at."

"It's alright I'll just go to the station and have Maura take a look at it. Also change my shirt since now its it's got blood on it. I'll meet you in the bullpen"

With that they both got into their cars and went back to the station Frost made his way into the interrogation room with Vince while Jane made her way towards the morgue as quickly as she could before her mother saw her.

"Hey Maur I need you to fix me up please" Jane said as she burst through the doctor's office without any warning. To her surprise she wasn't alone.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she said as she looked between the man standing in front of Mauras desk and Maura who look both furious and relieved at the sight of the detective.

"Oh gosh Jane what happened to you. Come here let me take a look at that. Are you alright?" she said as she quickly got up from her desk and guided Jane passed her company to sit down and take a look at Jane's cut.

Jane looked at Maura and then at the man she could tell something was off but didnt want to push too much.

"It's okay I'll come back later you are clearly busy" jane said but as she said that she looked into the other woman's eyes and could tell that that wasn't what Maura wanted which caused her to get a bit worried "It's okay Jane, Grayson here was already leaving right?" the blonde woman said looking at the man. "Yeah no worries I'm not going to waste anymore of my time its pathetic. Also you'll be hearing from me again" he said as he made his way out the door.

"Come Jane I'm going to close that up for you"

"What happened and who was that?" the dark haired woman asked as she reached the doctor who started to work on her cut.

"That was Grayson, Emmeline's father he came here because he heard that I was in town with Emmy and demanded for me to give up my daughter to him because he thinks I'm not a fit mother" Maura explained.

"You're a great mother Maura from what I've seen and because I also have gotten to know Emmy"

"Thank you Jane." Maura said as she placed the bandaid over the stitches on Jane's eyebrow. She looked at Jane and could tell the detective wanted to know more she just wasn't ready to give her anything else.

"So you got into a fight I presume?" Maura asked as she quickly changed the subject and headed back I to her office.

"Yes suspect tried to get away and when we caught up to him he thought it would be smart to hit me and fight me but I got a few hits in. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose so.." Jane said proudly.

"You really need to be more careful?"

"Okay Mother" jane replaced while rolling her eyes.

"I'm not your mother Jane but I'm sure.that if your mother finds out about this she will most definitely freak out"

"Oh God dont say anything about her again she's like beetlejuice you say her name enough and she'll appear" Jane said as she childishly threw herself back on Mauras couch.

"You are ridiculous Jane"

"You love it don't deny it"

"I wouldn't say love maybe just tolerate" Maura said as she grinned at Jane's amused look.

"Wow Dr. Isles was that a joke?"

"I believe it was Detective Rizzoli" she replaced as they both laughed.

"It's been a few weeks now and we don't have anything concrete. We have got to be missing something but I'm too tired to keep going over this stuff." Frost said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"We'll just go over everything we've got tomorrow along with any autopsy reports we've got. But right now I gotta run guys I've got a baseball game." jane said as she grabbed her blazer and headed out of the station.

Once she arrived at the baseball field some of her player were there including her nephew.

It had been a few weeks since her nephew and her took out the two Isles on a day trip to the museum. Since then they have hung out more often and have grown to enjoy each other's company as well as the two kids quickly becoming great friends and really close. They have also had 4 games since then and have done really well aside from the obvious tantrums the O'Hara child throws and with the addition of Callahan's instigation.

Once most of the kids have shown up she sends them to begin their lap and stretches and warmups with Tommy.

"Alright guys I've made the lineup just go through it to see what position you guys are in and batting order"

Behind her she can hear some cheers and groans too she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Is there a problem Colin?"

"Yeah when am I going to play 3rd? It's 4 games and you still keep me in left."

"That's right and today you'll also be in left because that's where I need you to be." she said as she turned around to face the boy who had his arms crossed on his chest.

"Fine then" he groaned as he left his spot stomping away.

As the game continued on Jane could feel someone standing behind her, she quickly turned around and found Alex smirking at her. "Hello Coach, I see my kid is still out in left instead of where he wants to be."

"Yes, you're a guy with good memory I'd be surprised to know you forgot our conversation. If you did I'll give you a quick reminder…"she said as she took one step closer to the fence which Alex was positioned on the other side. "I am the coach and I place them where I see fit for the team. He's got potential but still there are other kids better"

"You mean your precious Medical Examiners daughter there? I can get that changed quickly" he said as she chuckled looking at the detective knowing that she has a protective nature over people.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just keep it in mind...oh also how your investigation going?" he added as he laughed and walked away.

For most of the game Jane kept an eye on Alex and could feel it that something wasn't right. She tried to be as alert of her surrounding as much as she could. As her team was on the field she turned around only to see that Alex was no longer anywhere visible as she searched around she heard a scream come from the field. Dhe quickly turned around to find Emmy on the ground and Tommy running towards her, she jumped into action and in a fraction of a second she was by the young girls side who Jane could see had a cut on the side of face near her eye and eyebrow.

"Emmy are you alright? Tommy what the hell happened?" she asked her brother.

"Pop fly between the grass and dirt Emmy called it yet Colin rammed into her full speed"

"Colin you want to explain yourself?" she turned to the boy who now was puffing his chest out while smirking looking towards Emmeline then back at the detective."I didn't see or hear her"

Jane has never dislike kids but dealing with O'hara family whether adults or kids never was her favorite.l favorite nor would she say she loved them.

"Go take a seat your out of the game" she said to him. She knew that would piss him off. He said nothing and began to walk past her when he suddenly stopped by her side and said, "should have listened to my dad coach".


	8. 8

_**Hello everyone!!! I want to say you guys are the complete best. I absolutely love reading and seeing all of your reviews and it truly gives me the motivation to keep on going. I do it for you guys. So here is the next one!!! Let me know what you think! i apologize for any typos. i hope you guys enjoy it.**_ _

Jane couldn't believe the day she was having, what the hell is going on she thought as she waiting for Maura to meet them in one of the emergency rooms with Emmy.

"Emmy what happened?" She asked the younger girl. She had heard from Tommy as well as other players as to what happened but she also wanted to hear her side as well before she made any decisions.

"Just like coach Tommy said. I called for a pop fly loudly and out of nowhere Colin came and ran me over. I promise coach I didn't do anything to him...I promise" the younger girl pleaded as her eyes began to gloss over threatening to free the tears she was holding back.

"Hey it's okay sweetheart. You aren't in any trouble I swear okay. I just wanted to know what happened is all. I'm also really sorry that you got hurt. Your mom is going to kill me." Jane said as she passed her hands through her hair wondering what Mauras reaction would be.

"No she won't be coach. She likes you so she wont be mad" Emmy innocently assured Jane.

Jane swallowed hard hearing what Emmy had just said. She knew the younger girls didn't mean anything by it but she couldn't help at the thought and minimal possibility of Maura liking her. She knew it was too soon and also she wasn't even positive that Maura was even into females so she really had to keep herself in check when it came to her thoughts.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're her friend, she likes you. My mom hasn't really had lots of friends but I can tell that she thinks of you as her friend. Even if she's only known you for about a month now."

"Well she's my friend too and so are you" Jane assured as she threw her arm around the smaller girls shoulder who now was giggling.

Few minutes after there was a light knock on the door before it was opened revealing the person of interest in their conversation. "Oh my Emmeline are you okay. What happened?" Maura said in a rush as she walked over to her daughter and began to examine her.

"I'm sorry Maur it's my fault." Jane said as she lowered her head. She couldn't believe that this whole mess had even happened and that Emmy had gotten hurt.

"It's really not mom. It was Colin he ran into me and I have a cut that's all. Coach jane didn't do anything she's the one that brought me to get checked out"

"Oh Jane please I can assure you that I didn't think for a second that it was your fault or any wrong doing in your part."

Jane was surprised and a bit relieved to see that Maura wasn't upset with her. "I'm still sorry that it happened."

"Its okay coach look now we have matching bandages" she chuckled as she pointed out that both of them had cuts roughly in the same area on each of their faces.

"I guess we do. Well it's been quite a day so I'll see you guys soon." Jane said as stood up to make her way out of the room.

"Wait. Would you like to come over our house maybe for some dinner?" Maura asked as she made eye contact with the detective feeling the same nervousness that Jane felt around her. It wasn't anything horrible in fact it was something Maura enjoyed and wanted to learn more of.

"Oh no it's okay. I'm sure that someone here needs her rest after today and I'm sure you guys want to spend some time together I wouldn't want to intrude"

Maura couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful Jane was being, "Its alright Jane, I know you haven't had much to eat to day since you had quite the day as well" Maura said as she smiled and pointed towards Jane bandage.

"Yeah Coach…..pleaseeee!!!" Emmy said as she walked over to the detective pouting.

Jane put her hand on the younger girls shoulder as she nodded and laughed, "sure kiddo why not but you have to follow your doctor's order for rest so that you can keep playing if not I won't be able to let you play..deal?"

She looked up to find Maura smiling at them, she couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Okay you got a deal Coach" the smallest girl said as she shook Janes hand.

Shortly after Jane drove up Mauras driveway excited to spend some time with the Isles duo. "Hey Coach did you get lost"Emmy asked as she opened the door before Jane was able to ring the doorbell since she had been waiting excitedly by the door for the detective.

"No I did not get lost", Jane laughed as they walked into the kitchen where Maura was in the middle of preparing dinner. "I actually made a pitstop and picked up a couple of things. You wanna see what it is?" Jane asked as the Emmy happily sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen island.

Jane watched as Maura also made her way over to them to also see what Jane had brought with her. "Okay well this is for you since you were quite brave today and did really good when you got stitched up at the doctors" the detective said as she walked over to the younger girl handing her flowers with a teddy bear attached to it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Emmy said as she smelled the flowers and took off the bear and hugged it. "Look mom it has a Red Sox hat on it" she said practically shoving the teddy bear in Mauras face with excitement.

"I see that." the doctor laughed at her daughters antics. Some days she could be so grown up and act so much older than she was yet there were those moments where her daughter would actually act her age and was a child. Maura was always sure to never take those moments for granted. She wished that she could keep her that way innocent and pure, full of life and love for the world. Moments like this precise one were her favorite and she smiled as she watched her daughter go put her new flowers in water and go into the living room area with her new stuffed animal.

"This is for you as well." Jane interrupted Mauras thoughts handing her a bottle of wine.

"Thank you Jane you truly didn't need to get me anything" Maura took the bottle and popped it open and poured herself a glass. Jane was ready to decline assuming that Maura would offer her some but noticed that Maura didn't pull out another glass instead she made her way to her fridge.

"Since you and TJ have been here often, I decided to get you the beer you like" Maura explained seeing janes confused look as she handed her a beer.

"Thank Maur, you didn't have to clearly we've been over quite a bit. You could always just tell us to leave or not come" Jane half joked, taking a sip of her beer. "Oh no it's quite alright. I like having you guys over. You obviously know that I don't have much family and the one I do i don't ever see same goes for Emmeline so it's nice to have company over believe me."

Jane noticed the way Maura looked down at her glass as she finished her sentence. Being a detective for as long as she had been if there was one thing she was good at was reading people and reading body language. Its was made her good at her job among other things.

"You okay Maur?" she asked, causing Maura to look up and being met with worried eyes looking at her. Maura couldn't help the mix of emotions she was experiencing in this moment all she knew was that it was new and something she not only wanted but needed to figure out.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jane asked grabbing the doctor's hand. "I know we haven't known each other for very long but you can trust me Maur. You can tell me anything I swear I wont judge. Shit Im the last person to be judging you"

"Language Jane" Jane couldn't help but laugh at the doctors way of always trying to keep her swearing in check.

"I'm not going to push you just know you can talk to me if you need to"

"I know, thank you" with that Maura went back to finishing up their dinner as Jane went to Emmy and played and talked with her.

This is nice Maura thought as she watched her daughter play and laugh with the detective. She loved how easily her daughter took a liking to Jane and had quickly she trusted and had began a friendship with her. It was also nice to see this side of Jane the caring, free person when most of the world saw the stern cop side of her due to work.

Once dinner was served the three of then talked and laughed while they ate. As soon as they finish Emmy clean off her plates and headed off to bed.

"I'll give you a hand" jane said as she walked over to Maura who was washing the rest of the dishes and Grab a towel to dry the ones already washed.

"Thank you, you're too sweet"

"Nah if I didn't I'm sure my mother would come out of nowhere and beat me" jane joked.

Maura laughed, "Your mother seems sweet"

"More like annoying", jane said while rolling her eyes.

"Yes well it's more than I ever received from my mother so consider yourself lucky"

"I'm sorry Maur I didn't mean anything by it or to make you sad"

"It's alright. It's nice out why don't I grab us a drink k and we can sit out back for a bit. You need your rest so I won't keep you long."

"Trust me this is better than me going home. I don't get much sleep as it is"

"What do you mean?" Maura asked as Jane realized she had let too much out by saying that and opened a road wide open for questions from the doctor.

"Just stuff..you know" Jane could feel her scars on her hands aching as she thought of the nights she would wake up in the middle of the night from her nightmares. Unknown to her she had started to rub them. She hadn't realized it until Maura stop her with her own hands.

"Jane I know you've never told me but I have read about it. I just want to say that you are quite brave and I admire that and I'm sorry it happened."

Jane looked up and smiled wondering how in the world did she find a person as kind as Maura to be in her life and a friend in her.

"Thank you.."

"Sometimes the nightmares come some days are okay but it still haunts me you know. So stupid I'm a grown ass adult."

Maura raised her eyebrow towards Jane but didn't say anything, Jane shook her head knowing very well what it meant. "You should give yourself more credit. You are a great detective from what I have read and learned and see each day. If there's anything I can do to help I will." she said as she leaned over and squeezed Jane's hand.

"Thanks Maura."

"He came by" she must have noticed Jane's confused look, "Grayson"

Jane didn't know why but something in her told her not to trust this guy. Maybe it had something to do with the closeness she felt towards Maura and her daughter or just her detective side.

"Of course he wants Emmy to go with him and take her from me."

"I don't understand why? Plus he can't do that you are her mother so she's not going anywhere"

"I asked him why he was so angry towards me. What could I have possibly done for him to decide that the best option was to abandon his child" Maura spoke as she wiped the unwanted tear that had escaped. Jane's hand moved to her free hand and gave her light squeeze. Letting her know that she was listening.

"He said I made him look like a fool. That he's well known in high places and my actions made him look incompetent and he was ashamed to have ever been with him had he known."

Jane couldn't help but feel the rage coursing through her at the thought of anyone speaking to Maura that way.

"I'm sure whatever it is he's talking about that you did is not horrible as he makes it sound."

Maura never shared much with anyone but this was Jane, her friend, she knew she could trust her and that she wasn't like Grayson.

"The thing is", she took a deep breath and slowly slipped her hand out of Jane's grasp and turned to face Jane in her chair as best as she could. "When I had Emmeline we weren't together but he always had the idea of us keeping a relationship but strictly physical"

"Friends with benefits type"

Maura nodded, "Problem was that I didn't want to. I wanted to have a family and if he wasn't going to commit then I couldn't confuse Emmy more. She deserved better, still does" she could help the tears that streamed down her face so easily at the thought of her daughter.

Jane stood quickly only nodding at the doctor.

"Well for a while he tried but little by little he stopped and it was when he started to slowly become less involved with Emmy. I should have put two and two together. When he completely left and stopped all contact I was already in a relationship"

"Well he's a dick because why would anyone leave their kid for that reason"

"Because the person I was in a relationship with was a woman" Maura mumbled, almost as if she were ashamed.

"Ohh" Jane wasn't sure how to respond seeing ss that really was not what she expected.

"I'm sorry.." Maura began

"Don't be please. Like I said I'm the past person you gotta worry about Maura. I don't care if you were with the Pope himself. Its It's you and your life" Jane felt a little better as she heard Maura chuckling.

"Seriously Maura don't ever be ashamed of who you are or who you are with. Trust me if I cared about what everyone thought about who I dated and prefers I never would have been with anyone. But too bad I dont give a shit"

"Language...and what do you mean by that"

"Well I would have never been with Charlie. But that didn't go as planned"

"I'm sorry about Charlie. His loss" Maura innocently said which cause Jane to start laughing. "Well if Charlie was a "he", that definitely wouldn't have happened. Charlie was my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh" Maura tried her hardest not to laugh but she couldn't help it. Jane joined in and after a few seconds they fell into a peaceful silence.

"Oh my ook at the time. I'm sorry Jane I didn't realize we've been out here this long"

"Its okay dont worry." jane said as she grabbed her beer bottle along with Mauras glass and walked into the kitchen with Maura following close behind her.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Thanks for coming to have dinner with us. I know Emmy loved it." Maura said as she walked Jane to the door.

"Well I had a good time too. I like spending time with her shes a great kid Maura you should be proud. How about we get lunch tomorrow?"

Maura skiles st the thought of making plans with Jane, "I'd like that. Plus you still need to tell me about Charlie"

"Yeah I'm sure you do. Goodnight Maur" Jane said as she walked towards her car smiling. As she made her way out of Mauras driveway she noticed a strange car parked a little ways down the street. Jane pulled out and noticed the man inside of the car and thought back to when she had arrived a few hours ago and remembered seeing him there when she pulled in to mauras driveway but didn't think anything of it at the time.

Instead of driving home she drove for a few minutes then decided to drive back around Mauras home. As she passed by she noticed the car was now parked a bit closer to the house than before. She quickly pulled out her phone,"Frankie you working tonight?"

"Okay good do me a favor send an unmarked vehicle to patrol Maura's house….have then keep an eye on the black sedan parked around 30 yards away … Ill be in soon…. I know but still..I'll head to shower then go there...call me if anything.."

She felt a little better knowing frankie would keep an eye out for the Isles but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was way off and didn't want them to get caught in the middle if they didn't have to be.

She quickly shot out a text to Frost letting him know the situation. A few seconds later she got a response, _I'll meet you there._


	9. 9

**Guys i just want to say thank you to every single one of you guys who have taken the time to read my story and have commented on it. Good or bad i love to hear and see what you have to say about it. Im sorry it took me a bit longer than usual on this chapter i actually just moved. I was going to split this into 2 chapters but i figured to give you a bit longer one this time.** **As always I'd love to hear back from you all. You guys with your follows, favorites, and reviews are the reason that i keep on going! Thank you and i hope you like this chapter.--**

"Okay guys let's just take a break to clear our heads." Korsak said as he got up from his desk and made his way out of the bullpen while Maura got up and made her way to the ladies room.

"Hey, have you heard anything from the survailance?" Jane asked as she rolled her chair closer to Barrys desk.

"No not yet. All I got is a partcial plate and a description of the driver thats all but lets see if tonight they get anything more"

"Okay keep me posted."

"I will. I'm just bit concerned. Why can we tell the doc that someone has been watching her for the past week on and off?"

"I know that she should know but I'm not sure what is going on or who it is I can't risk their lives. What if we take her out of there and it forces something to happen to them. I just have a feeling it isnt good" Jane said as she rubbed her face.

"What isnt good?" Maura asked as she came up behind Jane causing her to jump.

"Goddamn it Maur'" she said as she placed her hand over her chest. "It's nothing just following up on something for the case."

"Alright lets go over everything one more time shall we." After discussing what they had so far the group kept going over crime scene photos and evidence.

"Wait Frost when you interviewd the girlfriend you said she told you that her ex boyfriend had been threathing her right?"

"Thats right. Yeah, she said that her ex had once followed her into one of the bodegas and cornered her saying she would kill her and her boyfriend if he didnt get his money back"

Jane pondered for a bit what he had just said, "Didn't our victim withdraw money from his account before he was found?"

"It is possible that it could be related I can try and get a subpoena for his bank information."

"Not sure if we have enough for that but we can try" Korsak spoke knowing that it was a long shot.

"Yeah well it's what we've got so fuck it why not try" Jane said as she passed her hands through her hair.

"Jane must you always swear?" Maura said lifting up an eyebrow towards the detective who was now rolling her eyes.

"Maura must you always be so well put and professional" Jane replied as she heard Frost scoff best to her causing her to smile.

"Wel why yes. My position requires me to be as professional as-"

"Ehh Maur I was being sarcastic. We are gonna have to work on that with you"

They all broke into laughter at Maura's confused expression.

"Alright guys why don't we call it a day then yeah?"

Everyone around the room nodded and began making their way to retrieving their belongings.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow gotta go to the game. Catch you later" Jane's said and she waved her way out the door.

"Hey kiddos ready to win this game today?!" Jane said and she brought her team into a huddle.

"Alright the line up is posted go take a look and do some warm ups with coach Tommy"

"I'm seriously not playing again what gives coach" an angry Colin asked.

"Well I told you 2 game suspension for your little trick remember?"

"Not my fault shes a girl and couldn't take it" he said.

"Yo don't be a d-bag" TJ spoke up to defend his now bestfriend Emmy.

"Oh look at you acting all tough for your girlfriend. What are you gonna do hit me?"

"Wrong she's not my girlfriend, shes more of family. Second I don't need to defend her she can do it on her own but I will if I have to from bullies like you"

The boys inched a little closer to each other.

"She not your girlfriend yet you spend all the time together what are you a fag?"

"Hey that's enough leave him alone leave us alone" Emmy finally spoke up having had enough and stood next to TJ. She then noticed that Georgie Callaghan also got up and stood next to Colin.

"Colin they're so pathetic. Look a tomboy and a fag who knew"

As much as Jane wanted TJ to shut colin up she was still the adult and needed to stop them before something else happened.

"Okay guys that's it that's enough. Colin you are on the bench and that's it now the three of you go take a seat before the game...now"

"Yes coach" Emmy said.

"yes coach. Such a suck up. You dont belong here in a baseball team maybe ballet isnt that what gir-"

Before he could finish his sentence a fist came flying and connecting with his cheek. The sound of the contact made everyone in the dugout stop and look in his direction.

"You stupid bitch" he said as he charged towards the person who had hit him. Quickly Jane was able to stop him and come between both kids.

"Okay Tommy take Colin to check his face out I need to have a conversation with Emmy." she said taking the younger girl out of the dugout.

"I'm sorry coach. I know I shouldn't have but he was being such a jerk I couldn't..I'm so sorry. I understand that you have to take me out of the game"

Jane could help but have this sense of pride towards the younger girl for standing up for herself.

"Listen to me Emmy. I am not mad at you okay. In fact I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. If you mom asks though you tell her I said violence isn't the answer okay but that was a nice clean hook...nice." Jane laughed.

Emmy couldn't help but chuckle along.

"Okay enough if that and let's pretend I just yelled at you or something okay. However it is only fair that you get the same punishment as Colin when he ran you over okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be its it's okay I understand. Could I maybe do the book though?"

"Sure why not sweetheart. Ohhhh here comes your mom. Wish me luck"

"Why you I'm the one who hit Colin"

"because I'm the adult and she'll say that I should have prevented that and that I should have also taken care of your fist by now...you know since I'm obviously a doctor and all" jane said rolling her eyes making the younger girl giggle.

"Hi Mom. Before you say anything it wasn't coach Jane's fault"

"What are you talking about? Oh wow Em what happened to your hand?!"

"Maur there was a little fight and Emmy socked Colin. It was a nice hook but that's beside the point" Jane said, regretting that last part knowing it wouldn't go well for her.

"Really Jane you find violence amusing? Especially with children, you're the adult and a cop so wouldn't you prevent that from happening?!"

Maura knew she shouldn't be so worked up with Jane but it was her instinct when it came to her daughter.

"Mom, please stop. It was my fault. I hit Colin okay. Coach Jane didn't do anything. She actually already reprimanded me for my action."

"Look I'm all for her standing up for herself and I'm happy she did maybe hitting him wasnt the smartest choice but you should be happy that she stood up for herself Maur." the detective said putting a hand on the doctors shoulder.

"i guess you're right. Still though you could have had her hand checked out" she replied as she took her daughters hand and examined it. She quickly look back at Jane and her daughter due to the laughter that had erupted between the two.

"what's so amusing?" she looked at both of them confused.

"Nothing mom dont worry. Also my hand is okay I promise I'll ice it throughout the game I promise."

"Okay I love you Emmy I hope you know that"

"I know mom. I love you too." she said hugging her mother.

Jane couldn't help but smile at them both in their sweet innocent moment of affection.

TJ was pitching this game so Frankie and Angela both attended the game to watch him.

"Hey there doc, mind if we sit with you?"

Seeing the other woman jump, she apologized, "oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you sweetie. I'm sorry i dont know if you remember I'm Jane's mother"

"Yes of course I do. Come sit Angela."

"Wheres your little girl? How come she isn't playing. I can talk to Janie if she hasn't been putting her" the older woman said.

"No its okay. Emmy, my daughter, got into a physical altercation with one of the boys. Apparently he said some things and she punched him"

"Oh lord. Reminds me of Jane as a child. She gave me all the headaches and heartache too. She was always getting into fights but I could never truly be upset with her because she did it when she was standing up either for herself or someone else." Both of them smiled as they watched Jane teaching Emmy how to do the book and how they both shared a laugh.

"She's really good with her. I've always been worried with Emmy because she is shy and tends to stay to herself not the greatest in social situations. It is mainly my fault, I've never been good with people and following social cues and I'm very literal but she's such a completely different person with Jand ever since they met. Its It's truly surprising yet refreshing" Maura said as she admired them from a far. The older Rizzoli couldn't help but smile at the doctor.

"My Janie has a way with people. She has this way about her that makes people around her feel comfortable and never judged. I think it is because since she was young she never cared what people thought of her and she wasn't going to change for anyone. That is what helps her be able to make others feel that they can be themselves around her. I think it's the same with your daughter."

"I believe you are right. Truthfully in the time I've come to get closer with Jane I'd say I wouldn't mind if Jane's strong independent personality rubbed off on her" Maura chuckled thinking of their earlier conversation and how Jane gloated about Emmys punch and how they had both laughed at something that Maura wasn't aware off.

"I'm not sure if you're busy this weekend but in my house I always have Rizzoli dinners on Sunday I'd love for you and Emmy to come Dr. Isles"

"Please call me Maura. I truly appreciate the invite but I would hate to crash your family dinner"

"Oh no such thing the more the merrier. Plus you and Janie are friends now and you are practically involved with the family same with Frost and Korsak. They will be there as well"

"Okay fine but at least tell me what I can bring please"

"How about some wine?"

"Absolutely."

Both woman enjoyed the rest of the game. They spent their time cheering and talking. Angela caught the doctor a couple of times looking in the direction of the dugout looking over to where Jane and her daughter were and could see the look she had in her eyes. Angela didnt point it out or say anything but deep down she knew Maura held a special spot for her detective daughter.

Not long after that the game had finally finished with Jane's team winning and TJ getting the game ball for doing a great job. Jane talked to her team and then dismissed him.

Maura happened to notice the glares that the man at the end of the fence was giving Jane. If looks could kill the doctor thought.

She didnt think much into since she also noticed her daughter and friend coming towards her.

"Great job TJ."

"Thanks Dr. Isles:

"Please sweetheart call me Maura"

The young boy smiled then made his way to his nonna.

"Jane could I talk to you for a second" she noticed Jane nod and moved over a bit, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over for dinner, you can bring your family if you'd like since they are all here. I mean you don't have to but I would love to get to know them and-" she hadn't realized that she was rambling at least not until she felt Jane's hands on her shoulders causing her to meet her eyes.

"I would love to and I'm sure my family would too but we are crazy so are you sure you want us over?"

"Of course Jane"

Jane squeezed the doctors shoulders once before finally letting go and headed towards her family to let them know the plan. Tommy volunteered to take the equipment in his car and Frankie would be taking their mother in his and they all started to make their way towards their vehicles.

"Do you need me to get anything?"Jane asked a few feet away from Maura who was crossing the parking lot with Emmy waking behind her.

"I believe I have everything I need but if you'd like to get something that your family likes that I don't know about it is fine with me" Maura answered.

"Nope you got the beer at your house so you're golden"

In the midst of them talking they both failed to hear the car that was heading their way at a high speed. Jane was the first one to react, "Maura MOVE!" she yelled as she ran towards her. The detective ran and tried to get to them as quickly as she could. Maura was completely confused in the change on behavior in Jane, that was until she turned around to see the car that was heading towards her daughter. Her instincts kicked in and tried to run towards Emmy but felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She fought as hard as she could but the grip around her wouldn't give. The whole scene in front of her happened in a blur, one second she sees Jane moving towards Emmy, the other the car is heading their way and in a blink of an eye all she saw were two bodies laying on the ground and the car nowhere to be seen.


	10. 10

**Hey guys!!! Thank you so mich for the love you guys keep me motivated and i have great plans for this story. I love to read your reviews you guys are the best i swear! this one isnt crazy action packed but i promise they will stary getting there and getting to the good stuff.**

Fuck it hurts Jane thought as she opened her eyes. Seeing her family plus Maura surrounding her. "Fuck" she mumbled.

"I'll let that one pass Jane" Maura said.

"Really? Only you Maura...God my leg hurts and my head"

"Yeah well when you decided to practically tackle Emmy like a linebacker you hit your head pretty hard when you landed" Frankie teased and burst out laughing as he saw Jane's middle finger come up in his direction.

"Wheres Em is she okay?" Jane asked as she tried to get up but her leg gave out from the sudden pressured.

"Your leg got clipped by the car too. Doc here said you might need to get it checked out...we told her you hate the hospital" Tommy said.

"You really should let me take you to the hospital and get it checked out"

"Nope! No hospital I'll pop so pain relievers and ice it but I'm not going to the hospital"

"Jane why do you have to be a pain in everyone's ass?"

"Umm because your my mom?" Jane joked. "Seriously though where is Emmy? Is she okay?"

"She...she's okay Jane" Angela answered noticing how the doctor became emotional at the thought of her daughter.

"Where is she?" jane asked looking around not being able to find her.

"Shes waiting in the car with TJ. Shes got some scraps and bruises but nothing horrible. She got scared when she noticed you were out of it for a bit and we got her to the car and had TJ stay with her."

Jane let go of the breath she hadn't realize she was holding and looked at Maura. She hadn't spoken once the subject turned to her daughter.

"Maur, you okay? I'm sorry I tried to get to her as quick as I could I'm sorry that she's hurt" Jane couldn't stand the thought of the what ifs that crossed her head with the thought of what would have happened if she didn't get to the younger girl.

Before she could say anything Maura practically threw herself into Jane hugging her and crying.

"Hey hey don't cry"

"I can't help it. Thank you Jane. If it wasn't for you I'm certain this situation would be a lot different"

Jane met her mothers eyes and for once in her life her mother understood and lead the boys towards the kids to give Jane and Maura their privacy.

"Maura hey please look at me." she waited till the doctor met her eyes, she couldn't help the urge she felt to keep holding the other woman tighter as she saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"Shes okay. Shes going to be fine okay."

"Thanks to you she is. I could never repay you for saving her. She was also very uneasy when you were out Jane. You scared us all."

"Yeah well I was just trying to get to her as quickly as possible."

"Thank you" Maura said as she once again hugged the detective. She quickly let go when she heard Jane wince in pain.

"I'm sorry. You really should get if checked out

"No thanks. Is it broken"

"Wel it doesnt seem like it but you need a proper xray"

"well there you go. I'm okay. Just some rest. Plus my head kills."

"How about a compromise?"

"Such as?" jane asked ,skeptically.

"I wont take you to the doctors or hospital.." Maura started, noticing jane smiling she continued. "But you have to stay at my house and let me make sure you are okay at least for tonight. With your head injury it's possible that you suffered a concussion and I'd like to make sure you are okay"

Jane chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at Maura thinking the proposition over.

"Fine...but I get to kick what to watch tonight. I'm tired of so many documentaries" Maura rolled her eyes at Jane's words and began.getting up pulling the detective up with her and making her way to her the family.

They all still kept their dinner plans and met up at Maura's house. Jane was pleasantly surprised by how her brothers and mother had been throughout dinner at Mauras. She expected to have to separate fights between her brothers or even be embarrassed by her mother. She wanted to help Maura with dinner but was not only met with one but two death stares.

"Jane you agreed to rest" Maura said.

"Well I agreed to come here so that you wouldn't drag me to the hospital"

"Janie listen to the doc." her mother chimed in causing Jane to roll her eyes and join the kids in the living room.

"Was she always this stubborn?"

"Oh sweetie you have not see anything yet. She's so hard headed it's unbelievable"

"if you dont mind me asking wheres Emmy's dad?"

"Well that's a long story. Truth is he left her life for good when he found out i was dating someone else after we had been separated"

"That's terrible I'm sorry that you had to bring Emmy up all on your own. Truth is my husband left too not long ago. They may not talk about it but I know it hurts them that he could just leave like that after all these years." angela said as she watched her kids talk and joke around as she had done multiple times before throughout their lives.

"I grew a beard here waiting for dinner ladies!" Jane said from the living room not bothering to turn and look at their faces. "Oww what the" she yelled out turning around saying both her mother and maura in the kitchen smirking.

Once dinner was done and ate everyone stayed for a little longer and then headed home. Maura showed Jane the guestroom shes ne staying at and told her she'd be in periodically to check up on her.

"I'm sorry about today" Maura heard the voice behind her as she stood in front of her sliding doors looking out to her yard.

"Jane I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry about please stop apologizing. Come let me check your head" Maura said as she tried to lead Jane towards the couch but Jane refused.

"Maura it's fine. I wanna know how you're doing please don't pretend like you're fine. I'm a detective I can read people"

"I just..I was..was really scared for a moment. For just a split second after the car drove off and I saw you guys on the ground..I feared that..that.." she couldn't contain her emotions anymore and let the tears flow freely.

"Its okay Maur. We are both fine. I'm a little sore and all but I'll be good. Emmy is fine upstairs maybe a little traumatized but she's okay."

Jane hated seeing the blonde cry it broke her heart just to see this side of her. She held her a few minutes until Maura had relaxed and stopped crying. "Thank you Jane" Maura whispered, she almost felt embarrassed because she'd never broken down like that before with anyone besides Grayson but she knew Jane wouldn't judge her and she felt safe with the detective not just physically but emotionally as well.

"What do you mean you missed?"

"I tried but that cop you told me.about got in the way and pushed out of the way. I'm pretty sure I fucked up her leg or something. Don't worry I have a guy posted up outside the nice docs house watching her still." the man said.

"Just stay put"

"Whatever, dont worry we'll get a chance again soon."

"Yeah okay. Till the cop comes and beats your ass"

"Good morning Jane" Maura said as she made her way down the stairs finding Jane sitting on her couch dressed for the day resting her head with her eyes closed.

"Morning" the detective mumbled and groaned at the same time.

"You really should stay at home and rest at least for today due to your possible concussion", she said while examining Jane's head.

"Nah I'm going to work just got a headache"

"Well hows your leg?"

"m'okay I guess. Got a nice bruise but can put way too much pressure its still a bit swollen but I can walk on it at least" she then got up and showed Maura that she could walk even though it was more of a limp.

"Alright I know I can force you to stay home from work but promise you'll come to my office so that I can check you out"

"Well Dr. Isles that's pretty straight forward..you trying to check me out? Like what you see?" jane joked.

"Well you should know my friend that you are beautiful"

"Thanks...alright well I dont have my car so I'll go in with you today" Jane wasnt expecting for mauras type of response so she did the best she could to change the subject and was grateful when Maura didnt question it.

"Yes of course. I'll drop Emmy off and then we can go to the station"

"Hey Janie you alright? Frankie told us what happened" both Frost and Korsak asked as she walked in the bullpen.

"Yeah just a bit sore and my leg hurts a bit ti walk on it"

"Okay well anything you need let me know Janie" the older detective said as she made his way to his desk.

"Frost can you come to BRIC with me really quick."

He nodded and followed her to the other room. He watched her double check that people weren't listening.

"Its the same car Frost. The same one outside of their house."

"Jane we have to tell Maura especially now that they tried to hurt them"

"I know Frost. I'll tell her today. God forbid something actually does happen….by the way I do have something for you."

"what's up?"

"The rest of that plate number"


	11. 11

**_Hey guys!! Loved your thoughts in the last.couple of chapters..keep them coming. So I'm feeling excited and motivated which is why I've got another one for you. However I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter I dont think it's horrible but I feel like something is missing it maybe it's just me being an overachiever. Anywho keep your feedback coming it truly helps me. You guys are the best! Sorry for the typos I mainly do these on my phone since I'm don't get to spend much time at home._**

Jane couldn't tell why she felt nervous. It's not like this was something new or anything. It was simply asking Maura to have lunch…...to then tell her she was practically being stalked..this was not so simple.

"Hey Maur' wanna do lunch with me?" the detective asked as she entered the doctors office.

"Hey. Yes of course I'd love that", Maura accepted as she put the papers she was working on down and started gathering her purse. "Where to?"

"How about you pick" Jane said.

"Are you okay because you never let me pick" Maura looked at her quizzically.

"Well I did almost get ran over so maybe its it's my concussion speaking"

"Don't joke about that Jane, it could have been so much worse than it was"

"Alright come on I'm hungry"

Half way through their lunch Maura noticed Jane was a bit off and kept playing with her food."What's wrong Jane? I can tell there's something bothering you"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before please try to understand. Okay so you obviously remember the whole.being ran over...almost. Well it isn't the first time I've seen that car around" jane said, stopping to let Maura soak in what she was saying while she rubbed the scars on her hands.

"What do you mean"

"I've seen the car before and I have Frost even watching them too when we can. Unfortunately we haven't been able to identify it or its owner because all he had was a partial plate"

"Had? From where Jane you're making me nervous." Maura hated the anticipation.

"Outside of your house. About a week ago when I left your house I noticed a car parked a few houses down and i drove around a few times and the same car and person were there surveilling your house." Jane searched Mauras eyes who were just staring at her. She waited a few seconds and saw the moment Maura realized what he had heard.

"Someone has been watching me, my house, my daughter and you never told me?!" Maura was now angrier than Jane had ever seen her get. She knew the other woman had every right to be angry.

"I called Frankie and had an officer also watching him every day and I've had Frost dig in anything he could but we didn't have a full plate yet"

"You have no right whatsoever to keep this from me Jane. I can take care of myself but my daughter's life could have been harmed."

"I was trying to keep you guys safe. If the person outside is working with more people and found out that me..a cop..found out about them then it would most likely push them to act and I was just trying keep you out of harm's way okay."

"It is not your choice to keep something like that or your responsibility to try and keep me safe let alone MY daughter"

"I understand that I didn't say it was but--"

"But nothing Jane. It concerns me and my daughter so no matter what you think i needed to know as soon as you noticed. My daughters safety is not some investigation or experiment to see how stalkers behave" Maura furiously said.

"You know what you're right its not. Fucking sue me for trying to make sure that the people I care about are safe. Don't worry Maura I'll make sure I do what my responsibilities are and not 'experiment'" Jane said as she threw some money on the table and got up to leave. Maurs wasn't sure what to do at this point. She was so angry with Jane for keeping something like this from her yet she also instantly regretted how she reacted.

Maura thought it would be best if she gave Jane some space. She knew she shouldn't have be so hard on Jane after all she was just trying to keep them safe and Maura understood that. She also understood she needed to talk to Jane.

"Hey have you guys seen Jane?" the doctor asked Frost and Korsak.

"Yeah she went home. She said she needed to clear her head before she actually ripped someone's off." korsak said with a shrug.

"Yeah she was pretty pissed. Everyone moved out of her way as she walked by.", Frost pointed out with a chuckle.

"Oh okay. Thank you"

"You alright Doc?" Frost asked.

"No I wasn't actually. I'm the reason Jane was so angry." Maura said as she proceeded to give them a rerun of her lunch.

"I can understand why you were angry but you gotta know something. Jane..shes a protector. She would give up her life to make sure anyone she loved and cared about were safe."

"I'm sorry to tell you but as stubborn as she is, you are part of that group. Shit come on she practically jumped in front of a car to save Emmy. She knew the risk she was taking she knew that there was a chance in her being badly hurt. Just give her some time doc."

Maura knew all of this but hearing it from them just made her open her mind up and heart at the thought that someone cared that much for her and her daughter that they would risk their life.

Jane was on her couch watching an encore baseball game when she heard a knock on her door. "its open come in" she yelled.

"Jane what if I was someone who was trying to hurt you? You just invited them in"

"Don't worry by the way it's MY responsibility to carry my gun around so I'd be okay." Jane said sitting up and grabbing her beer.

"Don't be like that please" Maurs said as she walked over and sat next to Jane.

"I'm sorry for how I was earlier I know I was wrong but you have to understand I have my daughters safety to think about here and you kept something that important from me"

"I know Maura okay. I know I should have told you but I wanted to find out more. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you have to know I wouldn't do anything that would put you let alone Emmy in danger "

"I know that now. I'm sorry can we move on from it please I hate the thought of you being upset with me" Maura said.

"Alright. Anyways then what do you wanna do?"

"Well you do owe me a story on this Charlie person"

"Umm not much to know. She was my girlfriend for a while but unfortunately something's just don't workout"

"Alright that was the utmost vague answer I have ever received. What was she like?"

"She was a teacher. I actually met her because of a call we got about an assault in her school. I thought she was beautiful and kind so I asked her out for drink she said yes and the rest well it sure is history."

"Okay, well that didn't answer my question"

"It's hard you know I'm completely over her and that's fine but it still hurt. There were a couple of things that caused us to stop dating."

"like what?" Maura genuinely asked inching closer to Jane.

"She always butted heads with my mom. I know my mom is a pain in the ass and all but family is family its important and she didn't get that." Jane looked at Maura and relax leaning back on her couch.

"We were together for 3 years that means something but not to her since a month after we split she was already with someone else. She clearly didn't love me like I loved her."

Maura felt her heart break by hearing the sadness in Jane's voice but also felt a little angry with this Charlie who she didn't even know for hurting Jane.

"It's her loss Jane. You're a great person, strong, caring, independent, selfless and you put others before yourself and if she couldn't see the value and importance in that then..that's her loss"

"Yeah well who knows. Thanks Maura"

"You'll find someone just as great I'm sure of it someone who values you and the way you are even your stubbornness"

"Hey way to ruin a good moment" Jane said swatting Mauras hand as she laughed.

"It is not ruined it's the truth."

"Yeah yeah. Anyways you wanna stay and watch some TV? Or are you going back to work"

"No I told them I was leaving for the day to call me if something came up."

The two of them grabbed something to drink and settled in Jane's couch with Maura picking something for them to watch. A few minutes later Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. She felt Jane shift to get herself comfortable. She knew Jane was tired and sore and needed the rest. She couldn't help the feeling she got being this close to Jane. She hoped that Jane felt the same way. By the end of the film both woman had fallen asleep.

 ** _There you have it. I'm working on the next one right now and hopefully if everything goes well I should be uploading it this upcoming week. Thank you all again for all the love. All of your follow, favorites, views and reviews truly keep me going._**


	12. 12

**Hello people sorry that it has been so long i feel horrible! However I have returned and guess what?! I had the best vacation ever in...Costa Rica! If you guys have never been please do its amazing and beautiful! I love traveling..when money and time allows me lol.**

 **But anyways back to the story...im happy to be giving you guys a new chapter I hope that you guys like this one. Im in the middle of the next one as well so Im hoping that by the end of this week or weekend to have it posted for you guys! I want to say thank you to the recent and older follows and favorites..you are awesome! As always please leave me some reviews good or bad...hearing your thoughts is truly the main reason that I keep this going! Also I would love to know some things about you guys since we are on this ride together with this story! For example fun fact is that I am actually a twin and our birthdays at a day apart due to the time. I was born at 11:57pm and he was at 12:05am.**

A few weeks had gone by before they were able to make any solid connections towards who was targeting Maura and her daughter. During those weeks Maura felt a different connection to Jane. To her they felt closer, she never knew you could have such a connection and be close to a friend due to her previous friendships if you could even call it that. Everyone who talked to her and approached her with the pretenses of being her friend were only doing it either to make fun of her or use her high status due to her very well known parents. Maura didn't know better or at least that's what she tried to tell herself every time that so called friend disappeared and she never spoke to them again. With Jane it was different, the detective didn't try to change her or use her. She felt like she could finally be herself and appreciate things about herself that made others made her feel self conscious about and she hid away. Jane as always encouraging and also patient with her, especially when she would go off on a rant using those million dollar words as Jane would put it. Maura knew and felt herself get caught up in the thought of the detective and part of her inside knew that was she felt towards the dark haired woman was a bit more than your usual friendship but she was too afraid to admit it to herself due to fear of rejection.

"Earth to Maura!...hey you okay there?" Jane asked as she looked at the confused look on the doctors face.

"Oh hello Detective" Maura greeted as she snapped out of her daze and smiled up towards Jane.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh just wanted to give you an update Frost was able to look up the plate number I gave him it came up as stolen so we are going to head out to speak to the owner...a Jerome Perkins I guess he's a well known arts collector and is loaded. Shit his name sounds like he's some rich dude" Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with having money?"

"No but a lot of people that come from money like to flaunt it and easy act like their shit dont stink and make those of us in the lower economic status seem inferior to them"

"Well I'm guessing that's how you view me then", Maura said looking down at her paper trying to make sure Jane didn't see that she was hurt by her statement.

"What?!.."jane quickly snapped and move over to Mauras desk and grabbed her hand.

"Maur I don't see you like them I swear"

"I come from money Jane and that's how you see people who have money so you obviously have this present mindset that all people with money are the same"

"Okay fine" jane took a deep breath before continuing, "I do see _most_ people with money that way because that's how it's been my whole life even as a cop. But I swear to God almighty may he make me blind if I'm lying that you are the only exception to that thought." Jane said as she squeezed her hand.

"That's a little over the top don't you think Jane." Maura teased the detective. Letting Jane know that she was okay.

"Alright well whatever as long as you aren't mad at me I'll be over the top dramatic I mean I am Italian and you've met my mother"

They both laughed and let their gazes last a little longer than normal.

 _She truly is a beautiful person inside and out._ Jane thought.

"Don't you have a rich superior man to see Detective Rizzoli?" Maura said as she got up from her desk and grabbed her lab coat.

"Why yes I do. Hope he likes my Rizzoli charm" Jane said as she flipped her hair and smiled at while Maura shook her head and laughed and she made her way out into the elevator.

"Goddamn Frost this shit is huge" Jane said as they pulled up towards the house if that's what you could call it. It was more of a mansion.

"Hello how can I help you today?" a young man asked the detectives.

"May I ask what it is in regards too?"

"Its official police matter and it is important for us to speak with him please"

"Actually kid what's your name?"

"Johnny but I swear I haven't done anything worth having the cops coming here I swear" He said as she put his hands up.

"We aren't here for you just got a question is all", Jane smiled. "Have you seen anything sketchy or suspect around with the people who work here especially around the time that Mr. Perkins car was stolen?"

Johnny stared at the detectives pondering whether or not they were accusing or simply looking for information. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I know Mr. Perkins thought his mechanic had something to do with it but I guess the cops never got enough to following through with the accusation."

"Alright thanks Johnny. Can you lead us to your boss please?" Jane asked.

With that Johnny brought them inside the house to where his boss was sitting outside his patio on a phone call until he spotted his employee plus the unknown visitors.

"Have fun with him. He's a know it all type of guy" Johnny whispered shaking his head and making his way out.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Im Det. Rizzoli and this is Det. Frost we are here to ask you a few questions about your car being stolen a couple of weeks ago"

"I already made a report and even gave them the name of who did it but yet you guys did nothing about it" the man stated rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure WE weren't the ones in charge of that so you're right we didn't do a thing about it" Jane said smirking knowing very well her sarcasm probably wasn't necessary but why not use it.

"Yeah well whatever. Why are you asking about it now?"

"Well we came across your plates in an ongoing investigation and it came up as a stolen vehicle."

"You said you gave the cops a name who was it that you thought stole your car" Frost asked.

"My mechanic, Mickey Suarez. Ghetto kid, type to just go along with the crowd and do stupid shit. He was good when it came to cars but boy is that kid dumb" Perkins said as he shook his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"He literally thought that it was okay to go beat up some elderly down at a bodega because his "friends" dared him"

"Smart" Jane mumbled.

"Thank you for that information Mr. Perkins. If you think of anything else let us know" Jane said as she handed him her business card and shook his hand.

"No problem hope you figure everything out"

"So I was thinking about asking out Dr. Isle out to dinner or drinks. What do you think?" Frost said as he smirked towards Jane watching her reaction.

"Umm...yeah that's cool" Jane said as she cleared her throat.

"Shes fucking hot man and he's extremely smart too. She is most definitely one in a million right" He did the best he could not to laugh as he watched Jane grip the steering wheel a little tighter as he spoke.

"Yeah" Was all that she could muster out. She knew that she found the doctor attractive but that was all she let herself admit. Right now though she couldn't help her heart race at the thought of someone not just Frost making an advance at the doctor.

"Okay i honestly can't keep a straight face. Seriously Jane you can loosen up on the steering wheel. Just admit you like her."

Jane quickly snapped her head towards him as she approached the red light, "What did you say?"

"Jane come on I know you like her. She's the only person that gets you to not be a dick. Also you are a softie around her" he answered, "Ouch!" he yelped and rubbed his shoulder.

"That's for calling me a softie." she said with a smile.

"Seriously Jane there isn't anything wrong with having the hots for the good doctor"

"What are you 12?"

"I mean you do fancy Maura so do you like want to go steady with her?!" Frost laughed at Jane as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay stop. You're right though but it's not anything crazy I just find her to be captivating. She's got the whole sexy yet extremely intelligent thing down pact and it works for her but there's something else besides her looks its her kind heart. You know what I mean"

"Awww how sweet are you. You should work for Hallmark"

"Fuck off this is why I prefer Korsak over you" Jane could help but laugh as Frost exaggeratingly gasped and put his hand over his check faking being insulted.

" Yeah well I'm telling everyone you got a crush on her"

"Again fuck off…." As she was about to continue her phone rang.

"Hey Em what's up?" Jane said as she picked up.

"Coach I need your help" she whispered.

"What's wrong sweetheart" jane was already changing route and headed towards the younger girls route from school to her home.

"There's someone following me. Well I'm not entirely sure if they are following me I don't know all the facts but I'm pretty sure they are." Emmy said as Jane thought she sounded just like Maura.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on Dwight heading towards Kinley. I took a different way home just to see if they were following me and they did. I'm scared Coach" her voice was small and Jane knew she needed to get to her and soon.

"Can you get to your house? When you get there walk towards the left side of the house where the flower wall thing your mom has and once you do I want you to open the side door run across the house quickly and take the backdoor and go to the guest house and look the doors make sure at all times you use the house to block anyone from seeing you. Think you can do that for me"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I already called my mom I didn't know who else to call" Emmy said as tears rolled down her face.

"Everything will be okay. Just go and I'm on my way I promise" jane said as she drove faster as Frost called Korsack asking him to meet them there.

She turned her lights on and drove as quickly as she could.

"Maura where are you?" she said as she had dialed the doctors phone.

"I got Emmy's call I'm almost to the house to get her"

"I'm on my way just do me one favor don't got in. I'm almost there please just stay out of the way I know where Emmy is I told her to hide and I'd be there."

"Jane i can't just sit back while she's in trouble"

"Maura-" Jane's words were lost in the sound of the call being ended. _Shit she's gonna get herself killed._

Once Jane arrived at the house she found Mauras car but no Muara... _of course she wouldn't listen God dammit._

"Jane what's going on" she heard her partners behind her.

"Someone is inside, Emmy called, I had her hide in the guest house. Maura wouldn't listen I told her to stay outside but of course not so I have no idea where she is."

"Great. Alright Jane and Frost go in, I'll go around the back. I have instructed the other officers to check the main house" Korsak said making his way around the house. Jane entered through the front door while Frost entered through the side. The were no sounds, the loudest sound Jane could hear was her or heart rate and breathing. She was used to searching houses expecting the unknown but this was different. This didn't feel the same as any of her cases. Main reason was because her mind was more concerned with the two Isles than herself and the unknown person in the house and she knew it could cost her.

As she was making her way up the stairs she heard footsteps. She slowing signaled Frost and Korsak who were behind her and continued. She first had to pass by the guest room, she quickly scanned to the room and made her way to the bathroom unfortunately the young girl wasn't there and fear set it.

Quickly Jane made her way to the other room slowly looking through the cracked door her heart dropped at the sight of a tied up Emmy crying and Maura in front of her with a bruise to her cheek. The intruder was out of Jane's sight but she could hear him mumbling and pacing.

"No one here to save you now. You got lucky last time thanks to the bitch cop." he said as he walked over to Emmeline patting her head as she moved away causing Maura to jump to her feet and charge at him.

"Leave her alone. Do not touch her" she growled, however as she tried to run at him he was too quick and side stepped causing Maura to miss and in one sweep motion he had a hand full of mauras hair.

"Now now Doc, don't try to something that you won't succeed at. I've heard rumors about you Dr. I've got a friend who gave me the rundown on you."

"She told me you prefer women but who knows you did have your daughter with man so why can't I be the next one?" he laughed, as Maura struggled to break free from his grip. He looked over at the younger girls and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh look, I don't think little Em here knew about her mother. Well yes it's true your moms a dirty dyke. She rather share a bed with a woman that a real man"

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled due to Mauras kick to his groin.

"You're gonna regret that" he yelled as he took his gun and backhanded Maura in the face, Jane got the signal from Frost and Korsak that they were in place and she walked into the room.

"Put it down now, I will shoot you I swear" she ordered as she steadily aim at the man.

"Oh look who we have here the _hero_ " he said, grabbing Maura up holding her close to him.

"Give it up. There is only 2 options here. You let them go and I take you in or your die from me shooting you. Your choice buddy." Jane replied.

The detective tried to slowly walk around the room trying to make her way around to cover the younger girl. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed, "STOP MOVING!" he yelled pointing his gun at her.

"Or what you'll shoot me? You don't have the balls but I do. Plus what's with you coming after the Isles" Jane wanted to provoke him to give her partners a chance to take him out alive or with a bullet in his head.

She got what she wanted, his attention, "I've got balls alright I was just about to show the good doc here just how good they work"

Jane rolled her eyes which she knew would drive him over the edge. "Please I know all about you kid smart with cars dumb with...well everything else."

"Fuck you you know nothing about me"

"Right well listen her Mr. Badass I've been working all day and I'm tired so just put it down let them go and let me arrest you okay"

"Ha you think you're so funny. I'm not going down that easy there _Rizzoli"_

"Look at that he knows my name. I must be popular in the streets. You want a fight fine but first let them go. The Isles have done nothing to anyone so let them be" she demanded trying to get him to give himself and maura some space..just enough for jane to take him out if need be.

"They aren't really interested in them as they are in you but either way I'm taking one of them with me" he said as he grew inpatient.

"Don't" she sneered.

From the minute she saw the look and determination on his face she knew this wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm a dead man anyways. I think I'll take her with me" he said as he pointed his gun to his chosen one and shots were fired.

"Emmy!" Maura screamed as she saw the man holding her lift his gun up and point it at her daughter. She didn't think at all, all she could do was react as she elbowed the man in the chest as hard as she possibly could causing him to let his grip on her falter and she ducked instantly. As she ducked Jane took the opportunity to pull the trigger at the same time that his gun had gone off. Her shot hit him right on his chest as another shot rang out from her right and hit the man in his torso. Jane quickly looked followed the trajectory of her perps shot and was able to release the breath she had held in with fear as well. She silently gave God a quick thanks as she noticed the bullet hole that was made just about 5 inches above the teens head.

"Emmy are you alright?" the detective asked as she began to take the take the tape off her mouth and untied her bound hands and feet. The dark haired detectives heart broke at the sight of a distraught Emmy. The younger girl quickly threw herself onto the detective and buried her face in her chest as she sobbed.

"You're okay sweet girl. You and your mom are okay now" Jane whispered into her ear as she held and tried to comfort her as best as she could. She jumped a little as she felt the heaviness of Mauras head on her shoulder as she also held onto her daughter.

Jane looked down on her and knew that Maura was going through a wave of emotions but one that she could make out was gratitude all she could do was give the blonde a small nod and smile as she move Emmy towards her mother and got up and walked towards her partner.


	13. message

_Hello everyone,_ _I would like to say a few things. First is to give you guys thanks for all of your reviews that you've left along the way of these few month. I know that it's been long and for that I apologize. See I have been going through some training and finally completed it. Along the way through the training I did get super busy but I also caught myself at a standstill with this story. I was having some trouble getting back to my original timelines and story line and had a mental block. You guys have given me alot to think about with your thoughts and interest in this that I decided to reread this whole story and because of you guys I will resume my work on this. So if all goes well you guys will be getting a new chapter uploaded by the end of this week. I'm hoping maybe a little sooner and I hope you guys will enjoy it!_ _Thank you guys for everything you are literally the reason this has come to where it is and will keep going as long as you guys would like me to go._

 **MUCH LOVE GEGLEZ!**


	14. 13

"'Is he alive?" Jane asked, her voice deeper than usual, filled with anger.

"Yeah, emts should be here any second" frost answered and as he predicted they heard the ambulance pull up the driveway and Korsak went to retrieve them.

Jane looked down at the man responsible for today's disaster and she pushed her hand on his chest right on top of his wound and he screamed out in pain and stared at her wide-eyed.

"You are too dumb to do this on your own so tell me who they are" she demanded.

"I'm...not...telling...you...shit..", he struggled to breath out as he tried to laugh. The detective pressed again on his wound and got close to his face and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear her. Frost knew his partner and let her do what she needed to, but whatever she said to him cause the man to become more pale than he already was. Frost could see the anger and determination on his partners face. While it sometimes scared him he knew Jane had her boundaries and knew when not to cross certain lines. However after confirming his suspicion about Jane's feelings towards the doctor he wasn't sure what she'd be capable of, all he was sure of was that he'd always have her back.

A couple of hours after the whole ordeal and giving their statements and Jane handing in her gun as protocol, all the police officers and medical personal finally left Maura's house leaving just Jane, Frost and Korsak.

"Why don't you guys head home call it a night alright" Jane said to them.

"You sure Janie?, we can stay and help clean up this mess or whatever you need" the seasoned detective said as he placed his hand on his ex-partners shoulder.

Jane smiled, "Nah it's alright. I'll stay a bit longer with them then give them their space probably keep an eye out on the house outside just for tonight at least."

"You think someone might still attempt something tonight?" Frost spoke up.

"Im not sure I just want to make sure thats all"

"Why dont you just have them go spend the night at your place while we clean up the guest house and also have a uni outside your apartment so you all can get a nights rest..or at least a nap in your case"

"I dont know...I know you guys are tired too and don't have to clean up"

"Jane listen to father time here okay", Jane smiled, " We'll clean this up for the doc its the least we can do" Frost said.

"Let me run it by Maura give me a sec" with that she took off towards the doctor. Moments later Jane appeared with Maura and Emmy behind her with their overnight bags.

"Thank you gentlemen, you truly dont have to clean this up i can have someone here in the morning"

"Doc let us do this for you. One less thing you have to worry about. Go we'll come by in the morning and see you guys."

"Thanks guys." Jane said as made her way to her car and drove off towards her apartment and Korsak assigned an officer to watch the detectives apartment.

Shortly after they arrived Jane went and grabbed extra blankets and pillows for the 2 Isles.

"The bathroom is to the left, there are towels in the closet to the right please feel free to use whatever you need and if you need anything please let me know. I'm gonna go set the couch up" jane said.

"Thank you Jane. Sorry to be intruding your home." Maura thanked as she hugged the taller woman. She felt Jane become stiff at the gesture but eventually returned the hug.

"Maura you have nothing to be sorry for. You and Emmy have gone through a shitty night and I feel much better having you guys here so that I can at least be at peace knowing you are alright"

"Well still thank you Jane." With that the doctor grabbed her and her daughters bag and made her way towards the bathroom with Emmy right behind her.

Jane wasn't sure what she could possible do to help them but she knew she wanted to and having them stay here with her was the best think she could think of. At least she'd be able to keep and eye out and be there to prevent them from getting hurt.

She had received a few text messages from frankie, frost and korsak all wondering how Maura and Emmy were and also go let Jane know that there was an officer stationed outside of her house.

Jane set up the couch and quickly ordered some food for the 3 of them and brought the extra blankets and pillows into her room.

Half an hour later mother and daughter duo emerged from the bedroom freshly showered and changed into clean clothes. As they made their way into the living room there was a knock on the door which caused Emmy to jump at the sound and both looked towards the detective.

"It's alright I ordered food while you were showering" jane says as she lifted a hand up to them and walked towards the door checking through the peephole to verify that indeed it was the delivery person.

"I figured you might be hungry, I got food" the taller woman said as she walked into the kitchen with a small pizza box and a bag.

"Oh jane you didn't have to" Maura replied.

"Its fine. You guys gotta eat and truthfully I'm starving. Pretty sure my stomach is eating itself"

"Jane why do you always exaggerate?"

"How am I even exaggerating. I literally believe my stomach is eating itself."

"It is physically impos-"

"Ah ah ah no googlemouth Maur. La la la" jane interrupted as she covered her ears.

"worse than a child" the doctor mumbled toward Emmy who's only response was to giggle.

"You guys love me anyways" jane joked as she had turned her back towards the two, as she went to grab them plates and cups. She ended up missing the doctors shocked look and blush.

"I'm not sure about love...maybe tolerate" the younger girl dished back while grinning at the detectives reaction.

"You little shit head! I thought we had something here I thought we were friends" Jane said as she faked being hurt.

"Language, Jane"

"I shouldn't even feed you guys. I guess you wont get pizza and you Doctor aren't getting your salad"

"Wait is that from Sal's?

"Yup, but I guess it will all be mine"

"Okay okay I apologize. Now can I get my salad?!" the doctor asked pouting knowing very well that the detective would give in.

"I guess you can" jane smiled handing them each some food.

"I'll be back, gonna get cleaned up. Let me know if you need anything." Jane said as she walked out of the room.

A few quiet minutes had passed between mother and daughter before Maura spoke

"You okay baby? You're a bit quieter than usual."

"Yeah mom, I just don't really know how to handle all of what happened today. I mean I'm grateful that we are alive and all but look at you mom, that man hurt you...and I..i couldn't do anything to stop it" she quietly confessed.

Maura quickly realized that her daughter was distraught at not being able to fight for herself and her. "Emmeline listen to me very carefully. It is not your job to protect me, while I love that you feel the need to and want to be brave enough it is my job as your mother to protect you from anyone and everything."

Maura wipes the tears flowing out of her daughters eyes."You're my baby and I would lay my life to make sure you were okay. I would do anything for you but please don't let that man win by having you doubt yourself. You are strong and brave there is no doubt about it and never forget that"

"But I'm not mom. Only reason we are here is because of Coach Jane. I didn't know who else to call. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing"

"No love you did the right thing and I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to call her. Listen I know it won't be easy these next few days and you'll probably have some nightmares and be on edge. Just know I'm here for you and we just have to try to move forward okay? Think you can do that?" Maura spoke as she caressed her daughters face.

"I think so. I love you mom"

"I love you more sweetheart", she mumbled as they held each other in an embrace.

Once Jane made a reappearance after her shower the two visitors made their way into Jane's room as Jane got comfortable on her own couch still not ready to fall asleep just yet. A couple of hours passed as Jane flipped through the channels when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around to find Emmy standing by the doorway. Jane quickly gestured her to come over and sat up so the younger girl could sit.

"Did I wake you with the tv?" the detective asked receiving a head shake from the younger girl. "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Kept having some nightmares and I didnt wanna wake my mom" she quietly said as she looked at her hands.

"Its okay you know to have nightmares. I have them too" that caught the 12 year olds attention and snapped her heard up meeting Jane's eyes with curiosity in them.

"No way you're like the bravest person"

"You might think that but I do have them sometimes. See my hands? How they have the scar on them?" the girl quickly nods.

"Well it happened a while ago but i was trying to be brave one night and find a girl. When I did I ran into the house but I wasn't too cautious when the man that had her hit me in the head and knocked me out." jane looked at the girl who gave her her undivided attention.

"Well when I woke up he had 2 scaples going through my hands. I couldn't move and that brave feeling I had was gone I thought that I wouldnt be able to get out but I did because of old man Korsak. He saved me from that horrible man and I had nightmares every time I closed my eyes."

"But you still have them?"

Jane nodded, "I do but only when theres a bad case that really stresses me out or when people I care about are in trouble"

Emmy stayed looking at jane chewing on the inside of her lip contemplating. "How...how did you make them go away tho?"

"it wasnt easy but someone once told me..you have had dreams and you have had nightmares and you can conquer those nightmares because of your dreams. So whatever your dream is make sure that it is bigger than any nightmare you have" Jane said giving her a smile.

"I dont know how to" she confessed and Jane swore that in that moment her heart had broken at the sight of Emmy defeated look.

"You are one of the coolest bravest kids I know. And I know you got this. And you have your mom too." jane said as she rubbed the girls back.

"So how about a movie? No documentaries though."

"Umm what about a Mrs. Doubtfire? Every seen that one?" Jane asked and rolled her eyes as the girl shook her head.

"Of course not...God what has your childhood been like." the detective joked as the beginning credits rolled up on the screen and they got comfortable on her couch and watched the movie both feeling better than they had all day.

 **SO THERE IT IS PEOPLE!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND ALSO I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK. I OBVIOUSLY KNOW ITS NOT GOING TO BE PERFECT BUT I'LL BE HOPEFULLY WORKING ON GETTING MY RHYTHM BACK! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!**


	15. Note

Hello everyone, so there are a few things to go over. First and foremost I would like to say how amazing it has been to see that during this time that I was away I still received so many new follows and favorites, honestly you guys are all the best hands down. I do want to thank you from the bottom of my heart, you guys have no idea how much it means to me and how it inspires me and motivates me. Now the reason as to why I've been away this past few months are well because I started the Fire Academy and now in the next week I have my graduation and I'll officially be a firefighter. Go me!

Now here is the important question, I would like to know either by reviews or even private messages if you guys would like me to continue this story? I will give you guys until the end of this weekend to let me know. I look forward to hearing from all of you guys good or bad!

Much love!

geglez


	16. 14

**Hello everyone! WOW you guys are amazing! I honestly don't even have to wait till the end of this weekend to post this new chapter because you guys have spoken. It is amazing to see all of the love as usual, it doesn't matter how long we've been at this I absolutely love the amount of support you guys have its unbelievable. I just want to see I have enjoyed creating this story thus far and look forward to where it takes us. I Have a couple of chapters on the works thanks to you guys and I'm hoping to have them out either by this week or the week after. I promise that it will not take longer than 2 weeks for the next update.**

 **I have always taken into account what feedback you guys have and that's why i'm waiting a bit for the next update. I'm trying to revise it and correct any grammatical issues that might have occurred. However be merciful I'm positive that there might be some typos and mistakes that I may have missed. If it is too much for you guys the issues that I may have then by all means I'm open to take any feedback or suggestions. I want this story not just to be mine but yours as well I want to make it as enjoyable for you as it is for me to write it.**

 **As always I truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thank you for holding on. Leave feedback, comments, suggestions, complaints anything at all. You guys are the reason why this story continues on. I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

 **Much love,**

 **geglez**

* * *

The following morning, Maura was up earlier than she would have liked. Today was the one day of her life she would have preferred to sleep in, even if it was a little out of character for her. Nonetheless she was up and noticed the empty space beside her on the bed. Panic set in as she looked around the room then the bathroom for her daughter but couldn't find her. She quickly went out into the living room where she found her daughter along with the detective. Maura stayed planted where she was and stared at both females cuddled together. Jane was laying with one leg off the couch while her daughter was lying by Jane with her head on the detectives' hip. The doctor couldn't help but think how uncomfortable that must feel for them both. Jane herself was a bit too tall for her own couch, then add a preteen to the mix, either way the sight warmed her heart and brought a smile to her face.

Quietly she went around the couch to Jane's side and nudged her shoulder. Jane mumbled something Maura couldn't make out, she then tried again. "Hey its me, you can lay in your bed if you'd like" the doctor whispered.

"What time is it?" Jane asked, her voice hoarse, more than usual.

"9 in the morning" Maura replied.

"Oh my god..Maura why are you up this early?!" the detective asked as she groaned and carefully moved the sleeping child so she could get up.

"It should be illegal for anyone to be up this early on a day off Maura" she said as she yawned and made her way to the kitchen.

"Well if you'd rather be uncomfortable and have trouble with your neck because of the way you were sleeping then go ahead"

"Oh well when you put it that way…..then um yes yes I would because at least I got to sleep in", Jane joked.

"Coffee?" she asked the doctor as she began making herself some.

'It's not your fancy type but it's what us poor kids can get for caffeine" the detective said as Maura rolled her eyes at her while still taking the coffee from her.

"So what do you have planned for today Jane?"

"Honestly I was going to sleep in and maybe head to the station see how Mickey was doing so that we could figure out who was behind all this that happened to you guys"

Maura didn't say anything she slowly nodded while chewing the inside of her lip. It was very unusual for her to be this quiet but her mind had begun to wonder about the incident that had occurred and how afraid she was that something had happened to her daughter to then it going from bad to worse the minute she ran into that man.

"I'm sorry Jane" she said just above a whisper causing Jane to move forward towards her.

"Why are you apologizing? There is nothing to be sorry for"

"You told me to stay back and to not go looking for Emmy yet I couldn't help but go looking for her."

"Maura look at me", the doctor brought her head up and met the detective's eyes, "what kind of mother would you be if you didn't go in there, yes ever after I said not to. It is only natural for you to run towards her when she's in trouble so please stop being sorry. I am not upset with you or anything, seriously. I'm just glad we got there when we did god forbid anything else happened"

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes both knowing very well how badly it could have turned.

"I'm actually sorry I didn't get there before so that wouldn't have happened.." Jane said as she pointed to Mauras bruised face and small cut above her eyebrows. Jane knew it wasn't her fault but that still didn't help her from feeling the guilt. She's always been the protector or at least that's the job she's given herself.

"It's not your fault Jane. It would be illogical and unrealistic for me to even blame you for it. Also it's only a bruise and it'll go away in a few days." The doctor answered.

"Plus there is always makeup", the detective joked causing Maura to chuckle.

"Are you calling me ugly Detective Rizzoli?", Maura asked faking that she was hurt.

"I would never, Dr. Isles. "she responded with a small smile on her face.

The next couple of days were uneventful, at least for Emmy. Jane, Maura and the team were still working on their case plus one they were able to close up within 30 hours.

"Hey you alright?" Jane asked as she had walked into the doctor's office and noticed she had her hands over her face. Maura jumped up at the sound and looked up at Jane seeing her concern written on her face.

"Yes I'm okay thank you. I'm just a little tired due to the lack of sleep I have been getting." Maura tired to wave off.

"Maura I told you already to go see someone just as you did for Emmy. She wasn't the only one to go through this."

"I understand that Jane but I'm capable of being able to get over it soon on my own. I don't need to see anyone and I don't need any help and I don't need anyone telling me what to do either." Maura snapped quickly regretting it as she saw the shocked look on Jane's face which quickly changed to a stern one.

"You're right Dr. Isles and you're very capable of doing whatever it is you want. Anyway, see you later." with that the detective did not give Maura a chance to even speak as she was already out of the door and heading into the elevator. Before the elevator fully came to a close a hand stopped the doors and showed the doctor on the other side. She quickly got in and stood next to Jane not saying anything. For the moment she just looked her over, Maura would be an idiot if she didn't find the woman next to her beautiful because she truly was. She quickly shook her head as to try and focus on the reason she was in there in the first place.

"Why do you care?" Maura asked, she saw the way Jane's face reacted to her question and she knew instantly that she had used the wrong words yet again.

"What I mean is, why do you care so much about Emmy or even me? No one ever has, not even those whom are supposed to, yet here you are and you do and I'm just not sure as to why", she explained as she held Jane's gaze. Jane wasn't only surprised, but she was a bit offended, but she would never admit that out loud and not to the honey blonde. She couldn't understand why Maura didn't understand it, why she questioned her. She sighed, without thinking she began rubbing her hands, "You should know by now Maura. Just because other people didn't care doesn't mean everyone will be like them. You've got plenty that care about you and your kid. You've become special to us, to me. You and your weird facts make my day better, you're my friend Maura of course I'm gonna care. And yes I will care about your kid because she's just an extension of you and she's pretty amazing too"

They stood there in silence for a brief moment just looking at each other when Maura caught Jane by surprise as she hugged her without warning. Jane couldn't help but smile at the contact.

"I'm so sorry Jane I've been a complete jerk and you've been so sweet to me and Emmeline. How could I ever repay you?"

"Yeah just make sure you don't go around telling people I'm soft...well cuz I ain't I'm a badass detective" Jane joked as they let go.

"Sure thing Detective, don't worry I'll keep the sweetness to myself," the doctor replied as she winked at the other woman. If it affected Jane she was sure to not let it show.

"Hey so I do have a question for you, ummm you don't really have to and all...but umm..", Jane suddenly became too nervous and began rubbing her scars.

As she was going to speak the doors opened showing some officers waiting on the other side.

"What were you saying?" Maura asked.

"Umm nothing, it's okay I'll see you later Doc" with that the detective left a confused medical examiner behind.

"Come on dude I'm losing my patience with you. I know you aren't smart enough to pull some shit like this ``Jane said as she rubbed her face with her hands lit of frustration. She was in with Frost interrogating Mickey seeing as he was now recovering from his wounds.

"Whatever you say detective" he said leering at them.

"Look we know who your uncle is so why don't we go pay him a visit and ask him what he thinks right?", frost said as he looked at his partner who was glaring at Mickey.

He quickly changed his demeanor at the mention of his uncle.

"Will you look at that Frost he's pretty upset at you for mentioning his uncle. What's his name again…..oh yeah Miguel right?"

"Yeah you think he's afraid of him?" Frost continued the antagonizing.

"Maybe because no one is that stupid to do anything without Tio Miguel authorization. Is that what you did there boy? You go trying to hurt my friends thinking it's cool but you have no idea the shit I know. So, I suggest you think carefully about whether you're gonna cooperate or not." She said as she inched closer to his face, now able to see the sweat forming on the man's forehead.

She stayed like that for a few extra seconds that felt like a lifetime and abruptly straighten up looked over her to her partner, "I'll let you finish there Frost I got shit to do". With that she made her way out of the room and towards the stairs.

Angela was at the counter of the cafe when she saw her daughter coming out of the stairwell. She immediately started making her a cup of coffee, she knew that anytime Jane used the stairs she was worked up and needed to release some of that.

"Hey Ma got any coffee?" Jane asked as she sat at the counter

"Here sweetheart" the older Rizzoli said as she leaned over to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"Eww Ma not at work" the detective squirmed and protested underneath her even though deep down she loved having the loving overbearing mother she had.

"Oh shush. You love it. And you'll miss it the day I'm gone"

"Alright well that took a dark turn all of the sudden"

"We could talk about your love life", she suggested and laughed at the face her daughter gave her.

"You mean lack of love life cuz it's about as nonexistent as Pops so yeah nope next subject".

"Okay well how your case going? Anything yet about what happened to Maura and Emmy. Poor Emmy she must be so freaked out."

"Nothing yet Ma, just basic information but I think he might actually talk. As far as Emmy she's okay you can tell she's a bit thrown off but she is doing alright for the most part." Jane smiled thinking of the girl.

"When are they going back home?"

"Today, I told Maura I'd stop over after practice."

"Oh great maybe I'll stop by and bring them some food."

"I'm sure she'd like that Ma. I gotta go talk to you later love ya."

With that she quickly tossed her cup and ran back upstairs.

"Coach why are we running so damn much" Jeremy asked.

"BECAUSE it's good exercise and it builds up your stamina so you don't get tired quickly…..plus best reason of all ...I'm the coach so keep going you have one more lap and then you guys can sit and have a break because we keep going." Jane said as she patted the kids head as they ran by.

The last few practices and games had been no eventful when it came to the two trouble maker kids. Surprisingly though they were alright for the most part. After Jane finished her practice, she noticed TJ walking towards her.

"Auntie I'm a little worried."

"About what bud?" she asked as she rubbed the top of his head.

"Emmy she's been really closed off lately. I know she is like that anyways but its been more than usual since you know" He replied glancing over to his friend who was sitting on the grass.

"What do you think we should do then? Any ideas on what would cheer her up?"

The boy took a minute and thought about it until his eyes opened wide and pulled his aunt closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Okay I'll call nonna" she smiled.

About an hour later Jane drove into her friend's driveway where she parked next to her car. The kids hopped out and made a beeline for the door. As the door opened Jane was greeted by the beautiful sight of Maura, "Hey how was the practice Coach?"

Jane laughed, "Uneventful and drama free just how I like it. I'm sorry if having everyone over is too much for you especially since you guys returned back home today."

"Jane it's fine. To be truthful I rather spend some time with company here rather than just Emmy and I and the silence." Maura confessed as she stepped closer to Jane as they walked into the kitchen where her mother was elbows deep into dinner.

"Mrs. Rizzoli do you need any assistance?"

"No sweetheart I'll take care of it why don't you and Janie go sit outside for a bit before her brothers, Frost and Korsak arrive...also you can just call me Angela. You're Janies friend so you're practically family" the older woman replied causing both Maura and Jane to smile.

Jane moved towards the fridge and fetched herself a beer and Maura a wine glass and filled it with wine. She then stepped towards her mother and placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered her thanks. She then started to make her way outside towards the doctors swing, as they walked through the living room they watched as TJ and Emmy laughed together at something. Maura couldn't help feeling the sense of belonging right at that exact moment which was new to her. She knew that no matter what would happen in her life she would always be grateful for moments like this one and how much her friendship with the detective has brought to her.

"Hey Maur you okay being back home?" Jane asked as they sat in the swing.

"To be completely honest, I am a bit nervous. I know that the guy who came and attacked us is detained but part of me is afraid that someone else might feel like he didn't finish his job whatever that maybe and come back tonight." the doctor replied while nursing her drink staring blankly at it.

"Well if it will make you feel better I can have someone assigned to be outside for tonight or until you feel comfortable, you and Emmy because I'm sure she's just as nervous."

"Thank you Jane." The doctor replied as she placed her hand on top of Janes.


	17. 15

**Well ladies and...well gents if there are any! Which if there are any that's equally as awesome and love you all! Anyway here is the next chapter. Like always I hope you guys like it. I would love to here what you guys think and also I'm always up for some ideas or suggestions that you may have so feel free to comment or ever PM and I'll def read them and reply back.**

 **I have started on the next chapter however I don't have an exact date as to when I'll be uploading it BUT I do promise that it will be no longer than 2 weeks! As usual lots of love and I look forward to seeing what you guys think.**

 **geglez**

* * *

"Frost I get it but it's been 2 weeks and I haven't found anything. How the hell can I keep looking at Maura and not have anything new for her so that they can feel a little safer knowing that we are close to figuring this out?" Jane said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Jane please stop you know she's okay and we are doing everything we can plus she knows we are also still working on our murder case"

"I know Frost I know. Can't this just be over….both of them?!"

Frost moved closer to her and spoke in a low voice, cautious that others wouldn't hear.

"Just because we haven't gotten them complete closure doesn't mean that she won't reciprocate your feelings. The Doc, she's a smart woman and she would be dumb not to give you a chance but we all know she's a genius so I think you're good", he said as he smiled at her.

She looked up at him, "I'd punch you right now for bringing that up right here. Are you trying to make me stab you with my pen? But in all seriousness, I don't even know if it's like that for her. She obviously was with a woman but is that her preference or a man? I mean she was with Emmys dad for a while so ya know" she said as she rubbed her hands nervously.

"Dude you'd be dumb to think you ain't better than them all. Don't doubt yourself you're a pretty great person and cop" he smiled.

"Aight no more sappy shit how about we try and close this damn case man!"

"Okay, well I was thinking the other day, is it possible that both of them are connected. Maybe we are getting too close and the attack on the Isles was more of a warning to either her or us?"

Jane thought about what he said and she'd be lying if she said she didn't at least think that once. She just wasn't sure she could prove it.

"There's no way of proving that tho. We need to go talk to Mickey's uncle and see if he had anything to do with it."

"Jane's he's not just gonna admit that he had any part."

"No put hes not dumb enough to mess with Mauras family" she said as she smirked at him.

"Okay you obviously know something I don't spit it out,'' he replied as they both grabbed their jackets and made their way to their cruiser.

"Well she told me once, in confidence might I add, that her biological father is Doyle" she said while looking around making sure no one heard her.

"Wait as in…"

"Yup. That stays between us. So I know Mickeys uncle isn't dumb enough to mess with him. He'll let his nephew take the blame before messing with Doyle"

‐-

The more the minutes passed by the more uneasy Maura felt. She just couldn't shake the feeling and thought that she was still being watched. She had told herself that she didn't need help and she could manage but maybe, just maybe Jane was right and she should go seek help from a professional. It would be hypocritical to make her daughter go and then be completely against it for herself. Maura decided she needed a break and started making her way up towards the cafe. As she got off of the elevator she noticed Angela speaking to a woman. She could tell it was more than the regular customer interaction she normally had. As she walked in she could hear them talking, all Maura grasped was that it was about Jane.

"Look I know she's here just tell her to come find me"

"No, I will not do that. My daughter is and has been just fine without you around and I will not ruin that just because what? You got tired of going around?" Angela angrily replied to the redhead.

"Angela, please just tell her that I was looking for her,'' she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You clearly go the worst hearing possible. Let me say this a little slower for ya to understand _leave her alone_. I will not tell her you came"

"Listen here, stop getting in the way of shit that doesn't concern you."

"My daughter is my concern!", the older Rizzoli snapped.

"You're a meddling old bitch. You always hated that Jane wanted to spend more time with me than you and her brothers. You never knew how to stay out of shit"

"Excuse me, do not speak to her that way." Maura had enough and decided to step in.

The woman quickly turned around to face the doctor and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who the hell are you? And what makes you think you got any right to talk to me?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, however you don't have any right to speak to Angela that way so I'd appreciate it if you stopped and left her alone. You come into her place of work to stir up trouble and make a scene, what makes you think Jane would be okay with that?" The doctor answered as she crossed her arms over her chest standing protectively in front of the older woman. She was never one for confrontation but she surely wasn't going to allow for anyone to disrespectful Mrs. Rizzoli, whom has been nothing to welcoming and loving towards her and her daughter. In Mauras eyes she was more family than her own.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know me and don't think you can talk to me that way. You aren't anyone to get in my business. As I said already I came here to speak with Jane not you two. Trust she'll talk to me. She loved me at one point in her life" the woman said smirking towards them. Something deep inside of Maura hated the words that spilled out of the womans mouth and it started filling her up with anger but she knew this was not the place. She didn't need someone to point out who this woman was and with more reason she disliked the woman.

"Whether she loved you or not does not mean you get to treat Angela that way and I highly doubt that Jane would let you speak to her mother that way. I think it's best for you to leave or I'll have you escorted out." The doctor stared at the woman. She could tell the anger was building up more than before but Maura was not going to let her disrespect Angela.

"Like I said sweetheart not your business or anyone else's for that matter, just Jane and I so I'll wait to speak with her. I'm positive she'll love to see me just as she used to." the woman said as she raised an eyebrow towards the doctor.

"No I won't and you should truly listen to what Dr. Isles already said.", a voice interjected causing all three woman to turn towards it. To their surprise they found Jane closely behind Maura glaring at the redhead.

"Jane! Listen I came here to see you to talk to you.", Charlie replied.

"So speak…."

"Well I figured it could be just us.", she answered as she gestured to her mother and the doctor. Angela had customers to attend to so she looked at her daughter and nodded as she turned around and walked away. Maura saw the interaction, she decided to give them their space as well seeing as she had no right to pry. As she was ready to walk away, she felt a hand grab hers, she quickly looked up and was met with Jane's eyes telling her to stay.

"Whatever you have to say you can go ahead and say"

Anger rose through the redhead's face as she looked between Jane and Maura trying to decipher what it meant.

"I would like to speak to you privately Jane you know..about our situation"

"There is no situation, it's as simple as we _were_ together and _now_ we aren't and haven't been for a long time now." Jane smirked as she saw the redhead's anger all over again. She no longer cared about her and her words didn't mean much either.

The detective placed a hand on Mauras lower back and nodded towards the door. As they both tried to move and exit the cafe, Charlie was persistent and blocked their path.

"So what it's _her_ now? What are you guys together?! You think you could be with someone like her. You can tell just by her clothes she's a trust fund child and entitled please what makes you think that she would even want to-" before she could continue on Jane moved passed the doctor and firmly grabbed Charlie by her arm.

"Number one you have no right to question who I am with or not. You lost that right a long time ago and I'm glad you did. Secondly DON'T you ever talk about her like that ever again in fact don't talk about her at all don't even say her name. You should be the last person to judge anyone else. Maura is a far better person than you have or ever will be so do me a favor and get lost before you make me really angry." Jane could feel her skin getting warm from anger towards the redhead but she knew she needed to regain control of her emotions and let the other woman go. The detective didn't give the redhead a chance to respond as she was already leading Maura out of the cafe and onto the elevator.

"I'm sorry about that Maur" the detective apologized as they waited for the elevator to reach the correct floor.

"Jane you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I know I myself didn't do anything but still she had no right whatsoever to speak like that of you and I'm sorry that it happened but hopefully it won't happen again cuz I swear imma hit her", Jane replied as she balled up her hands for second. She had always been the protector of her family and friends and honestly anyone who needed someone on their side but Jane knew deep down that she had a soft spot for the woman next to her and she would do what she could to protect her.

Maura sensed that Jane was in deep thought and she wondered what was going through her head. She wanted to know if it had anything to do with or about her and if she could somehow help. She gently placed a hand on the detectives causing the taller woman to break out of her trance and met her eyes. Maura smiled softly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. Thanks" the detective answered as she smiled and the doors to the elevator opened as it reached its destination and the doctor let go of the detectives hand.

"Back to this case. I'll let you know if anything comes up. See ya later Maur"

"So you guys are telling me that his uncle openly told you guys that he had nothing to do with Mickeys attack?" Korsak asked Frost and Jane.

"Exactly, according to his uncle he hadn't seen Mickey in about a month and a half. The last time he heard anything from him was when he mentioned that he had gotten a new gig keeping an eye out".

"Keeping an eye out? Was that as in legit keeping an eye out and stalking the Isles?" the older detective asked as he looked at both of his partners. He could tell they shared the same uneasiness as him just to think of the incident.

"That's what we are assuming. We also asked about any place he might have been living at or even just crashing out and guess what?"

"There is no way his uncle truly outed him like that" Korsak said.

"guess again father time" Frost joked as he grinned at Korsak.

"He did, he told us of 2 spots that he could have been crashing at. I sent Frankie and another uni to canvas the area and also have my CI keeping his ears open." Jane finished as she placed her feet up on her desk and brushed her hands through her hair.

There was a moment of silence between the trio before Kosak spoke up.

"Hey heard about the whole showdown in the Cafe...everything okay?"

Jane eyed them both as she rolled her eyes and grunted, "Ugh yeah for the most part it was all handled. I caught most of the conversation but hung back for a minute which was when Charlie kept being a dick. I feel bad for Maura she didn't deserve to be spoken about like that especially when she doesn't even know her. All Maura did was stand up for ma when Charlie disrespected her."

"Jane you know the Doc isn't going to hold that against you. You're practically her best friend, there's no way she's upset with you." He said, causing Jane to smile at him as her phone beeped.

"Speaking of the devil I gotta head down to the lab, she's got somethin" she stated as she walked out of the bullpen.

"Hey whatcha got",Jane asked as she walked up to the honey blonde.

"I decided to take a look again at Mickeys clothes from the day of the attack. I found some particles under his shoes which I believed was common dirt seeing as most if his clothes were covered in dirt. I presume he didn't have a steady household. Once I ran the tests to look into it, I found it to be polymerized siloxanes. Isn't that amazing?!" The doctor exclaimed smiling at the detective.

"omg just what I thought polymesmarize saxophone?!" Jane pretended to match the doctors excitement.

"polymerized siloxanes Jane. Commonly known as silicone which was also found on our victim" Maura clarified handling Jane the manila folder.

"See you couldn't just say that" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"So the silicone that was on both of them is from the same place?"

"There's no way of knowing for sure but I was able to get an exact brand since the silicone found has a different component to most. Its listed there, Barry should be able to search which plants might use them."

"Yes and see if where justin worked uses it. Thank you Maur you're a genius" Jane said enthusiastically as she grabbed the doctor and planted a kiss on her head. She ran out of the lab to share the news with her partner leaving Maura frozen in the same spot staring at where the detective once was.

"I found it!" Frost exclaimed loudly as he jumped up from his chair.

They had been searching for the silicone the Maura had found and tried to match it with factories that used it around the city but that proved to be harder than they expected.

"How likely are you to believe in coincidences?"

"Not likely. But let me guess the same place as Justin" Jane asked.

"Yup"

"Well I guess we should have a nice chat with our buddy Mickey. Hopefully Frankie can find us something in those 2 spots to pressure him too."

For the first time in 2 weeks Jane finally felt like they were getting somewhere and soon to some answers.


End file.
